An Angel's Path
by Koharu Kage
Summary: Tales of Symphonia crossover! Naruto is tricked into a jurney he knows nothing about. He will learn of his past, his future, and his destiny NaruIno later chapters
1. Chapter 1: New Chosen of Mana

Koharu: I'm taking a small break from my other fic "Dragon's Call" to write this fic, and hopefully get out of my writers block for the previously mentioned one. This will be InoNaru romance.

Disclaimer: I don't own Tales of Symphonia or Naruto.

* * *

_Chapter One:_

_New Chosen of Mana_

Zelos felt his world come crashing down, thanks to his cruxis crystal he had lived well over a hundred years, both he and Collette. The two former chosen had lived too watch Lloyd and Sheena marry each other, have children, grow old, and die.

Rain, Genis, as well as Presea were still alive, Rain and Genis because they are half-elves, Presea because of her crystal. Zelos only last week had been best man for Genis at his wedding vow renewal; it was also the day the great thing ever happened to him, his wife Collette went into labor and gave birth to a beautiful baby boy. Zelos remembered how Collette seemed to glow even more so then normally, remembering looking down at his son, he had looked just like his mother, bright blue eyes, and blonde hair.

Shaking his head, he begged any god or goddess that the pervious events were only a horrible nightmare, he prayed that some fool didn't try to force a pact with Verius, whom refused and kicked the fools ass, he hoped that after the humiliating defeat the moron didn't try some weird sealing technique that made the summon spirit of heart go insane and start rampaging though the village they had stopped at. Grabbing his head with both hands as he remembered what happened next, the asshole of a Hokage decided to seal Verius into a living prison, the whole scene replayed in his head.

_**FLASH BACK**_

_Collette and Zelos listened to the 4th's request for a child to become the prison for what the people here called Kyuubi, Collette turned to her husband "Zelos we have to do something! Verius' true heart has to be awakened! He would never do something like this" Zelos nodded "ok my sweet little Collette what do you suggest then?" Zelos smiled at the blond woman, Collette took a deep breath "I think Naruto should be chosen, if anyone can help Verius realize his true heart it's our son, I know once Verius clams down everything will be alright" Collette nuzzled her son after she spoke, Zelos looked worried "Collette I can't sacrifice our son what if this doesn't work?" Collette smiled "I know this will work; I know Corrine, our old friend is some where still inside that monster, Naruto won't be sacrificed because in order to become a sacrifice someone dies…I know Naruto won't die!" seeing Collette's determined face Zelos knew he couldn't argue, raising his hand and shouting above the crowd "Yo Hokage we volunteer our son…Naruto Wilder"_

_**END OF FLASH BACK**_

****

It looked like everything had worked out, but oh how wrong he was; Collette, his sweet angel was killed by a collapsing building, and his son Naruto Wilder died in the process of the sealing.

Zelos could only do one thing, run, run and leave this cursed village that took away his only son and most beloved wife.

* * *

**_SOMEWHERE ELSE_**

Sarutobi felt awful, he held a blonde baby boy; who know had whiskers running down his face, sighing the old man could believe he lied to that man who just lost not only his wife but now his son. The old Hokage hopped he did the right thing, he needed to keep an eye on Naruto to make sure the seal was working, and telling the red headed man that his son was dead was the only way to make the worried father leave.

Looking at the bundle in his arms, he frowned at the child "Well you father said your name was Naruto Wilder, I'll let you keep your first name however I think I'll change you last name to Uzumaki" placing the baby in a crib he sat down and began doing paper work.

* * *

**_5 YEARS LATER _**

Naruto looked at his report card, he had failing grades in all areas but math, for some reason math was always his best subject, sighing sadly to himself; school felt pointless, none of the teachers where willing to help him out with anything, they were always saying they had too many thing to do or didn't want to waste there time on a demon, as he went to put the report away the wind picked up and carried it away "Oh no! Come back!" Naruto ran after it as it danced in the wind.

As the paper flew through the sky, the young blond chased after it with all his energy, Naruto had probably run a good mile after it; finally the wind started to die down, Naruto breathed a sigh of relief as he watched the paper fall gently toward the ground; however, relief turned to panic as he watched a grown-up pick up his report card, in Naruto mind grown-up hated him the moment they looked at him.

The grown-up in question bent down and picked up his report card and began to read it. The grown-up was a very nice looking lady with silver hair and a weird looking coat-thing and black pants, her eyes were a soft brown colored and her skin was pale, Naruto crept close, he hopped to get his report card back, the women sighed "This grades are awful!" she looked at Naruto and spoke again "Your parent will be very disappointed in you" Naruto felt tears form in his eyes and replied "I don't have parents, as for my grades, I really do try! I always ask for help, but all my teacher say the same thing _'I don't have time to help a demon'_ it always like that, in fact ma'am you the first grown-up that hasn't hurt me" he heard the women growl "That isn't right! Where do you live, who takes care of you? A teacher should always help a student who has a thrust for knowledge!" gulp Naruto answered her first questions too scared of her not to "I live on my own, the orphanage said they…didn't want a demon living near the other children, I take care of myself ma'am"

Before Naruto knew what happened h found himself in the Hokage's office with the lady he saw his report card, after he told her about his living conditions the lady had gotten really scary and had dragged him to the Hokage's office; well sitting outside the office as the lady talked to the Hokage anyway. Yelling erupted from the office, Naruto watched the doors carefully, he could barely hear what was going on; the doors suddenly flew open, the silver haired women marched out and looked down at him, she kneeled and looked him straight in the eyes "Naruto, My name is Raine Sage, I've just become you legal guardian, and from now on you'll be drilled in your lesions" Naruto was happy and shocked at the same time, he hugged Raine and thanked her for caring.

* * *

**_7 YEARS LATER_**

Naruto now twelve years old, was studying hard, Raine true to her words made him study harder then any other student in the hidden village, from math and science, to mythology and history, to even archeology he grades where top of the class. Raine had been nothing but mice to him; however, he wished she would never cook again, every time she cooked and he ate it he got sick. The other thing that drove him crazy was the way Raine would never let him wear orange, she bought him clothes and before he even woke up she'd have something laid out for him to wear, today he wore a black tank top with a chain mess shirt under it, matching black shorts and open fingered gloves, and attached to his left hip was his kunai pouch.

The villagers were still horrible to him; Naruto ignored it and kept on smiling. The other academy students ignored him as well, in school even though he got awesome grades he played dumb, he really didn't want to be the center of attention or be considered a nerd. When people thought he was reading a comic book, he was actually reading something in the old angelic language, Raine insisted on him learning.

Naruto was currently reading about the ancient Kharlan war, he found Mithos the hero to be a favorite subject to study; sadly, when ever he asked Raine a question about she seemed to drift off and change the subject.

"Uzumaki Naruto!" snapping to attention at Iruka's angry voice, he saw the Chunin twitching with rage "Naruto will you please come up and take you graduation exam!" Naruto smiled, this time he was going to pass, third times a charm.

Walking up to the desk, and smiled at both Mizuki-sensei and Iruka-sensei "Ok Naruto all you have to do is Bunshin no Jutsu" Naruto began to perform the proper seals, the blonde felt everything flowing properly, then suddenly his chakra system clogged up; a poof, and a puff of smoke reveled a defecated clone. Iruka looked sad "Naruto I'm sorry but you don't pass" Naruto looked saddened "come on Iruka-chan, let him pass at least he made one that's better then before" Naruto didn't bother looking up, Iruka growled at the nickname "First off stop calling me Iruka-chan and second the other students made perfect bunshin no jutsu" Naruto walked out of the class room.

* * *

Raine was working on some papers, ever since she became Naruto guardian, she always had the feeling she had met him before, his clumsiness', his kindness, that gentle smile, and sweet disposition, he reminded her of Collette; smiling sadly to herself, Raine remembered what Zelos said about this village, the red head was currently living with Genis and Presea, she felt much discontent for this village, however at the same time she had come to love living here with Naruto, Raine was fused with mix emotions. The only thing she knew for sure was this, Naruto was special, he was going to play a major role in the near future, she didn't know how, or why, but she just knew it.

* * *

Naruto was running toward the Hokage tower, Mizuki-sensei had just told him how he could graduate. Naruto was going to try no matter what, as he ran Naruto began to scheme a plain to get the scroll, lost in thought he didn't see what was right in front of him and ran head first into someone, and fell backwards; Naruto immediately stood up and was about to apologias when he heard the person gasp, looking up what he saw made him think he had been knocked out, standing before him was the most beautiful creature he had ever seen, long blond hair, brown eyes, pale skin, garments meant for holy people, and wings, white angel wings.

The angel smiled at him and spoke "You I sense it, you are him, the true chosen of Mana" Naruto blinked "what…chosen of Mana!" The angel continued to smile "I am an Angel of Cruxis, sent by the goddess Martel to find the true chosen of Mana, sadly the people of this world of forgotten the dear goddess, and because of that their has been no chosen to regenerate the world, you must take up your birth right and awaken the sleeping goddess Naruto" Naruto just nodded dumbly "I accept this task and will under go the trials" the angel held out her hands and in a brilliant flash of light a red jewel appeared before both of them. The jewel floated over to Naruto, and once more red light flashed and the jewel had been attached to Naruto neck, the angel spoke again "I am Gabriel an Angel of Judgment, and I appoint you Naruto Uzumaki the 8th chosen of regeneration, when the time is right head to the north and released the seal of fire" when she finished the angel disappeared in a flash of blue light.

* * *

The shadows chuckled with glee "soon father, I will return this world to your vision of it; I will create you ideal world"

* * *

Iruka smiled "Naruto come here for a moment" Naruto walked over to his teacher "close your eyes" he obeyed, Naruto felt something on his head "now open them" When Naruto opened his eyes he saw he now wore Iruka head protector, Smiling the two went off for Ramon.

Naruto made his way to bed, he felt so tired, fall unto his bed his mind drifted off to dreamland.

**_NARUTO'S MIND_**

Naruto opened his eyes and found himself in a corridor "huh? Where am I?" a soft voice began to sing,

"_If you are near to the dark_

_I will tell you 'bout the sun_

_You are here, no escape_

_From my visions of the world_

_You will cry all alone_

_But it does not mean a thing to me"_

Naruto followed the singing curiosity getting the better of him

"_Knowing the song I will sing_

_Till the darkness comes to sleep_

_Come to me, I will tell_

_'bout the secret of the sun_

_It's in you, not in me_

_But it does not mean a thing to you"_

As he walked down the corridor, it seemed to get lighter and lighter as he made his way further into the inner sanctum, their was also a warm relaxing feeling in the air, like nothing was going to hurt him.

"_The sun is in your eyes_

_The sun is in your ears_

_I hope you see the sun_

_Someday in the darkness"_

Looking forward he was a lit room, making a dash for it he heard the voice even closer then before.

"_the sun is in your eyes_

_the sun is in your ears_

_but you can't see the sun_

_ever in the darkness_

_it does not much matter to me"_

Upon enter the room, Naruto found himself standing before a large golden colored gate, that same voice called out

"_Naruto…we finally meet"_

a beautiful creature emerged from the darkness and spoke once more

"_Naruto, child of mana I've watched you, I've seen how you are treated, and I have seen what lies in your heart"_

Naruto stepped forward "Are you the Kyuubi?" the creature sighed sadly

"_That is the name the people of this village have given me, my true name is Verius the summon spirit of heart, years ago an evil man tried to force a pact with me, he failed and lost miserably, he tried to use some short of control seal on me; sadly it only succeeded in turning me mad and making go on a rampage, but thanks to your heart, I am resorted to my former self, you have proven your heart to me, and you will be the first and only human whom I will make a pact, state your vow, and make sure it come from with in you own heart"_

Naruto looked at Kyuubi, no not Kyuubi…Verius and smiled "a vow huh…Verius my vow is this, I swear no matter what I'll protect those who are special to me, I want to protect this village and all it people, Iruka, Aunt Raine, and even old man Hokage"

"_I will accept this vow, use my power wisely"_

**_To be continued…._**

Koharu: like dislike, forget I even wrote this? Please read and review! song from .HACK/SIGN "Aura"


	2. Chapter 2: Wings

Koharu: Thanks for your reviews I'll continue to write!

Disclaimer: I don't own Tales of Symphonia or Naruto.

_Last Time:_

_Naruto received the Cruxis Crystal from Gabriel and became a Ninja, Also he discovered that it was not Kyuubi sealed inside him, but the summon spirit of Heart Verius whom he mad a pact with._

* * *

_**Chapter 2**_

_**Wings**_

Naruto hadn't shown Raine the Cruxis Crystal he had received from the angel; for fear of her reaction, and finding himself her next study subject. He wanted to learn more about what he had to do as a chosen of mana, and about his journey ahead, he currently was reading a book about the Spiritua the first chosen; he wondered where the seals might be, he wondered how he was supposed to unseal the mana trapped inside them.

Naruto rubbed the cruxis crystal that was now forever attached to his skin; he was wearing a white colored high collared shirt with short sleeves, to hide the crystal, he also wore black shorts, with his kunai pouch on his left hip.

Looking toward the clock he noticed it was almost time for the team orientation, smiling happily Naruto wondered who would be on it team. Thinking for a moment, he knew his grades were the highest, despite how he acted; however, his other skills were very low, Naruto figured that he would be put on a team with the current top student and the dead last, frowning he realized he'd be on a team with Sasuke, and the dead last for this years graduating class was a girl named Ino Yamanaka, one of Sasuke's biggest fangirls. Naruto could feel the headaches he would have to endure, looking back at his book he marked his place and put it way.

Iruka walked in smiling kindly, he looked at everyone in the room, and his eyes landed on Naruto, the chunin walked over the blond "Hey Naruto, could you do me a favor later?" Naruto smiled and nodded "sire no problem Iruka-sensei, the chunin blushed and handed Naruto an envelope "could you give this to your Aunt Raine?" the blond smile turned into a fox-like smirk "oh another date Future Uncle?" Naruto laughed evilly, Iruka nervously scratched the back of his head "No! No! Nothing like that! You're Aunt and I simply enjoy each others company and like to discuss about the same topic! Last time we were talking about the Asgard Ruins from the Balacruf era" shaking his head Naruto just took the latter and put it in his pocket, Iruka just walked away and sat down at his desk to read off the teams.

Iruka cleared his throat and began to read off the teams to the class, Naruto drifted off into thought; he kept thinking about what Gabriel said _"Head north to the Seal of Fire,"_ Naruto thought for a moment, how far north? Could the angel mean those destroyed ruins by the Triet city ruins? "Team 7 Uzumaki Naruto, Yamanaka Ino, and Inuzuki Kiba" Naruto looked up in surprise at from the names of his new teammates as Iruka kept calling out the final teams.

* * *

Kiba was not happy; he was in a team with that dobe Naruto and the pig girl Ino, growling to himself he made his way over to Naruto thinking it better to introduce himself to the only other male on their team, the dog boy looked down at Naruto who looked deep in thought "Hey blondie!" the blond in question snapped out of his thoughts and looked up and smiled at the other boy "oh! Hi you Inuzuki-san right? Please don't call me blondie, just call me Naruto!" Naruto stood up and moved from his desk "My apartment isn't too far from here want to join my Aunt and I for launch? Akamaru can join us too," Kiba was a little dumb founded to find the normally loud blond so polite "Yeah sure sounds like fun" The blond boy just smiled and led the way, but not before calling out to there third member "Yamanaka-san want to join Inuzuki-san and I for launch?"

* * *

Ino was fuming not only was she on a team with stupid Naruto, but also the stinky dog boy Kiba and his equally smelly dog Akamaru; while Sakura got Sasuke-kun and Shikamaru, they weren't even a balanced team! Ino was so unhappy that when she heard her name begin called by the other blond in her new team she was ready to tear him apart "Whatever!" what happened next surprised her as Naruto replied a tempting offer "Oh well looks like it just us poor guys will have to dine with out our lovely new teammate and suffer, and what a shame too my Aunt made cheese cake for desert, come Kiba lets go," Ino upon hear that their was cheesecake somewhere yelled "Uzumaki, Inuzuki! Hold it right their! You're not having Cheesecake without me!" the blond girl followed the two boys.

* * *

The three entered Naruto and Raine's apartment, two out of the three were surprised to see that almost everything was covered in books "Naruto are all these books you're Aunts?" Kiba questioned, Naruto chuckled "no only the ones on the coffee table the rest our mine," Ino walked over to a random book and picked it up "Yeah Right! There no way you always act like an idiot!" Naruto smirk "Ino open the first page of that book and I'll tell you from memory what the first passage says word for word" Ino shrugged her shoulders but did so anyway.

Taking a deep breath Naruto began to narrate **_"Once upon a time there existed a giant tree that was the source of all mana. A war, however, caused this tree to wither away, and a hero's life was sacrificed in order to take its place. Grieving over the loss, the goddess disappeared unto the heavens. The goddess left the angels with the edict: "You must wake me, for if I should sleep, the world shall be destroyed." The angels bore the Chosen One, who headed towards the tower that reached up unto the heavens. And that marked the beginning of the regeneration of the world."_**

****

Naruto smiled at the shocked looked on Ino's face before saying "believe it or not my grades were higher then Sakura-chan's in our class," Kiba spoke first "If that true why did you act like a moron?" Naruto blushed "because I didn't want to be seen as a know-it-all nerd" an awkward silence fell on them, Ino began chuckled "well at least you don't have a huge forehead," the other to two began to chuckle, then the chuckling turned into a full fledge laugh.

Naruto led the two into his kitchen and began to prepare launch for all of them "I really don't let my Aunt cook for two reason, last time she tried she burnt down the stove, and the other is she can't cook at all" Kiba spoke "hey Naruto that passage you quoted what did it mean I've never heard it before," Naruto smiled "it the prologue to the ancient Kharlan war, you see the great tree it first refers to is the Great Kharlan Tree which was planted when the elves first arrived from Derris-Kharlan the world of infinite mana; however, technology call magi-technology which pulled in mana, which caused a mana depletion, two land then fought over the great tree, sadly in the end withered away" Naruto walked over to the two and set down three plates of food before continuing "it is said that the Hero Mithos had brought peace to two lands and made a pact with the goddess Martel to seal away a horrible enemy known as Desiens, he then became a sacrifice to the goddess Martel to bring mana back into the world; the goddess Martel then fell asleep after that saddened by Mithos' death, when the goddess fell asleep the angel of cruxis bore a chosen one, it said the that chosen is the only one who can awaken the goddess and restore peace" Sitting down Naruto said one last thing "it was also said when the seal weakens that holds the Desiens weakens every thousand years and they return to cause suffering to human kind" Ino blinked "wow! I never knew such a legend existed! What mana by the way?" Kiba nodded interested in learning too, Naruto blushed at the attention "Mana is the source of all life, it's more important to life then water, it what makes things grow" after hearing that the three ate their launch in silence.

Team Seven finessed eating and returned to the spot they were supposed to meet their Jonin sensei; so far they had waited four after the assigned, they felt very irritated, Ino grabbed an eraser and placed it in the door crack and laughed evilly. Naruto and Kiba watched with excitement. The door began to open, the eraser fall, and landed on silver hair! The victim was a masked, silver hair Jonin, he scratched his chain and sighed "My first impression of you all is…your all idiots, meet me on the roof" the Jonin poofed away.

After much grumbling, the three made their way to the roof, the Jonin-sensei sat waiting, "Hello! Now were going to start with introduction, ya know your name, hobbies, likes, dislikes, dreams for the future that stuff" Ino's cheeks puffed out "Why don't you go first so we know how its done?" the Jonin shrugged "my name is Hatake Kakashi, there are a lot of things I like, and few things I dislike, my hobbies are things, my dream for the future is I don't feel like telling you" the three genins sighed in unison, Kiba grunted "All we learned was his name!"

Kakashi looked at Naruto "Ok blondie boy you first" Naruto nodded and began "My name is Uzumaki Sage Naruto, Sage because my Aunt Raine Sage adopted me as a guardian; my hobbies include reading about ancient ruins, or anything ancient for that matter, and I also enjoy gardening; the things I like doing is going with Aunt Raine to visit archeological sites, studying the ancient angelic language, eating ramen, water plants, studying chakra scrolls, playing pranks, and mathematics; my dislikes are, stuck up people who think there better then anyone else, and the three minute wait for ramen; my dream for the future…I really don't know" their was a distant look in his eyes at the moment.

Kakashi thinking to himself sighed, _"This kid sounds more like an archeologist then a Ninja, and what with that look in his eyes?"_ Kakashi turned attention to Kiba "you with the dog your next"

Kiba smirked "I'm Inuzuki Kiba and this" he pointed to the dog on his head "is Akamaru! My hobbies are perfecting my man-beast Taijutsu art and walking Akamaru, spending time with my families ninken; my likes are studying different dog breeds, and eating anything chewy; my dislikes are cats, those things are too fucking prissy for there own good! My dream is to be a strong clan leader!"

Kakashi sweated at this statement _"he is definitely from the Inuzuki clan"_ He finally turned to Ino "Ok missy your turn"

Ino smiled "I'm Yamanaka Ino! My hobbies are working in my parent's flower shop, and shopping; My likes are Sasuke-kun, flowers, and my families special technique; My dislikes are big forehead girl! And my Dream for the future is to marry Sasuke-kun"

Kakashi placed a hand on the top of his head, _"interesting group, Ino more boy obsessed then anything, Naruto is an archeology freak, and Kiba is well the only normal one in the group"_ Clearing his throat Kakashi spoke to the group "Ok tomorrow will have a survival training test, if you pass it you'll become genins, if not you'll get sent back to the academy, and don't eat breakfast or you'll throw up, I'll be at training ground seven at 4'ocloak in the morning see ya!" after that Kakashi disappeared in a poof of smoke; the genins went their separate ways.

Naruto entered his apartment and found Raine reading, and smiled "Aunt Raine! I got a latter from Iruka-sensei for you" Raine not even bother to look up replied "ok just leave it on the table; Naruto how was your first team meeting?" Naruto placed the later in front of Raine and began to explain his day. When he had finished, he saw Raine with a very angry face "what kind of teacher shows up late and then tells his students not to eat in the morning! I don't care what he said I'll force feed you if I have to!" fearing Raine over the Jonin Naruto quickly said "I'll eat! Just Don't Cook!" happy with his answer Raine smiled "good now head off to bed Naruto"

* * *

**The Next Day**

Naruto was the first to arrive at the training ground; Ino followed next "Good Morning Yamanaka-san!" Ino yawn "Just call me Ino. Yamanaka-san makes me think of my mother Naruto," Kiba and Akamaru came running into view "Yo Ino-chan Naruto! What's up?" Naruto yawn "the sky" Kiba twitched, "Never mind" the three genins sat down to wait for their sensei. Ino eventually fell asleep waiting, Kiba and Akamaru began to play fetch, Naruto pulled out a map; thinking to himself Naruto began to plan his journey, he figured the seal of fire would be some where near the boarder of Suna _"How can I get there and back in a span of one night"_ Naruto purposefully didn't tell anyone about the angel, and his cruxis crystal, so now he had to figure out how to fulfill his destiny as a chosen of regeneration while keeping everyone in the dark about.

A loud 'poof' caught Naruto's attention, looking up he saw his new sensei smile; at lease he thinks anyway, and waving his hand "sorry I'm late, you see I was helping this old lady cross the street and…" Kakashi was interrupted by his genins "LAIR!" all three shouted. Smirking Kakashi pulled out two bells "Your test is this, you have to get these bells from me before noon or you all fail" Ino spoke up "But sensei there's only two bells!" Kakashi turned to Ino "well I guess only two of you will pass" Naruto's ears perked up, maybe if he went back to the academy he could take up traveling instead to improve his training, and go on his journey while he was at it! Standing up Naruto raised a hand "Ino and Kiba are better fighters and ninjas then me I forfeit so they can pass and become greater ninjas" both Ino and Kiba, even Kakashi was shocked by this, and Ino spoke up next "No way! Naruto I won't let you quite! If you give up I give up! Your smarter then you let on you'd make a great addition to any team!" Kiba put in his two cents "I haven't known you that long, but you seem like an ok guy, and we Inuzuki never turn on a teammate or two, If Ino and you give up then I give up"

Kakashi was pleasantly surprised that Naruto did that, even more so that the other two that had barely been friends in the academy were ready to follow him; smiling, Kakashi proudly spoke "Well it seems I don't need to test you anymore…all of you…PASS!" the three genins blinked and silence fell on them Naruto spoke first "What?" Kakashi chuckled "This was a test to see you ability to work as a team, Naruto your willingness to give up the chance to become a full-fledged ninja so your other teammate could was a noble sacrifice, Ino saying how much he'd benefit the team show your faith in him, Kiba your loyalty it defiantly evident here, congratulation your now officially genin team seven of Konoha!"

* * *

_**Later** _

Naruto slumped ageists the wall, he had passed without even trying! Turning he looked out the window "how can I get to the Triet ruins now?" a warm glow enveloped him and the voice of Verius spoke

_Naruto, summon me I will lend you my speed if your desire is so great._

Place two hands out in front of him he began to chant _"Courage, Hope, Love creature of infinite love I summon you VERIUS"_ a magic circle appeared under him, and in a flash, the fox spirit stood in front of him. Verius looked toward Naruto and bowed its Head

_Let be off Naruto_

Naruto climbed unto Verius' back, the great fox spirit leapt out the window and at speeds not even a sonobi could match ran toward there destination.

The trip to the boarder of Suna only took two hours, Naruto demounted Verius and looked at the sight before him, an entrance covered up by a stone plank, moving towards it, Naruto noticed a strange stone alter, looking at it he saw his family crest, the little swirl the same one he wore on all his clothes. Looking closer at it, he saw the ancient angelic language written on it "Oracle stone" Naruto said to himself, out of curios he placed his hand in it; immediately the stone plank opened to revile the entrance way, Naruto took two steps back, "Oh wow! It was no lie!" Placing a hand on the cruxis crystal he murmured "I am the chosen of regeneration…I wonder…if I'm really unleashing the mana have the Desiens returned…if so will they attack?" moving forward Naruto began to make his way towards the seal.

The ruin itself seemed like a complicated puzzle, it took him awhile it figure it out; he now stood in front of the warp pad "wow! Real magi-technology!" stepping unto the pad, a blue light transported him to the main seal. Being transported via warp pad left Naruto with a strange feeling, it felt like he was begin gently broken down, and then reassembled, but instead of hurting it tingled; stepping off the pad Naruto saw the seal pop-up and red light shot out of it, and a great fiery beast appeared.

Naruto was shocked, he never read about monster guarding the seals "this must be the trial!" taking out a kunai he yelled "I will accept this trial!" he charged forward lunging at the beast, the beast swatted him away like nothing; the beast took a large leap ready to strike Naruto down, closing his eyes he waited, the blow never come; looking up he was surprised to see standing over him was his cell, Kakashi-sensei, Kiba and Akamaru, and Ino.

Naruto jumped to his feat and re-joined the battle, Ino yelled at him "Naruto when where done you've got a lot of explaining to do!" Kakashi took the final blow and killed the beast.

The beast just faded away, and the alter seal glowed brightly, and a disembodied voice spoke "Chosen of Mana, pray to Martel and give your blessing over this land, and it will be revitalized" Naruto cleared his throat "Yes lord Gabriel" the blond boy walked passed a stunned Ino and Kiba and a clearly confused Kakashi. Kneel down Naruto clasped his hand together and spoke "For the sake of regenerating this world I offer my pray to the goddess Martel" a flash of light appeared and the Angel Gabriel appeared smiling gently "Well done chosen, we of cruxis bless you with the power of angels" three multi-colored light shot down from the sky and into Naruto's body, the angel spoke once more "Chosen you must now head cross the sea and offer your prays at that desolate land, I will await you at the next seal, remember this Naruto the angel transformation is not without pain" Gabriel disappeared in the same flash of light.

Naruto's teammates and sensei stared at Naruto; light surrounded the boy for a moment, and limiest wings appeared on his back, Ino gasped "wow there beautiful" Kakashi spoke next "Indeed, however Naruto you need to explain a few thing, which you'll do once were out of here"

As the left the ruins, Naruto began to wobble, acting quickly Kakashi caught him before he hit the ground, "Naruto!" looking at the other two students he ordered them to set up camp "Naruto your pale and your lips are turning purple! Will rest here tonight and take him back to the village tomorrow!"

* * *

_**To be Continued!**_

Polls

Should the Desiens Attack Konoha?

Yes

No

Notes: do you like it so far? Please review! Or I'll cry and think I'm no good and never finish this fic!


	3. Chapter 3: Revelations

Koharu: hey here is a Q&A section!

Jetsmillion: I thought Kratos took the remaining angels of cruxis and left. Also weren't the two worlds reunited, and finally wasn't Gabriel killed in the tower of salvation when Lloyd's group came through the first time.

Koharu: ok first off, yes Kratos did leave with **some of** cruxis' angels; but if you think logically not all of them might be willing to leave. Gabriel is a different angel then the one killed, the one killed was named **Remiel. **Hopefully you read the first chapter there is a clue in it for later, yes the world is united; however, if I tell you what's going on I'll revile the whole plot. Here's a quote from chapter one **_The shadows chuckled with glee "soon father, I will return this world to your vision of it; I will create you ideal world"_**

Emissary of Despair: have a question though. How did team 7 know Naruto had left and how did they catch up to him so quickly? Other than that, I like it. I'm going to reading if you keep writing.

Koharu: All will be reviled in this chapter!

* * *

_**Chapter 3**_

_**Revelations**_

**__**

**__**

Naruto was sitting, his body was slightly aching, and night was beginning to fade into morning, Ino, Kiba, and Kakashi stared at Naruto; the blond boy had told them what happened the night he graduated, how the angel came to him, about Verius, and about the legend that they were now living. Naruto stood up and looked at the sky "we should start heading back now; I do have one question however, how did you guys know, I mean how did you find me, and get here so quickly?"

Ino, and Kiba smirked, Ino started to explain "well since we all become a team, we thought it would be awesome to celebrate as a team" Kiba continued "So we rounded up Kakashi-sensei and we started heading to your place" Kakashi finished "When we saw you jump out the window riding a fox, we follow after I showed them how to put chakra into their feet, we trailed behind you the whole time and waited to see what was going to happen" Ino walked up to Naruto and sat beside him "When we saw the beast thing we jumped into help you! Naruto are you really going to become an angel?" Naruto smiled "yup! Or are these not proof of that" closing his eyes he willed his wings to come out.

Ino was still amazed by seeing the glowing translucent wing; she smirked, they were a light orange color, which happened to be her favorite color. Taking her hand she gently ran it over the glowing feather, it felt so warm to the touch; Ino felt slightly dazed by their warmth, a chuckle from behind her snapped her from her daze. Turning Ino faced a beet red Naruto, a laughing Kiba, and a book reading Kakashi. Kiba stopped laughing "Hey Ino looks like you're over you Uchiha crush! Looks like you got a thing for guys with wings!" Kiba started laughing again; his laughter was short lived as Ino sent him flying through the sky via her fist.

Ino glared "I'm not crushing Naruto!" the blond girl sat away from the blond boy as they now waited for Kiba to wake up.

* * *

_**Heimdall**_

A white haired man and a pink haired woman holding a bundle, made their way pass the gates "What do you thinks going on Presea?" The white haired man said to his female companion Presea, The woman looked ahead at their destination "I really don't know Genis, this is the first time the eleven elder has ever purposefully seek us out," Genis seemed worried, the elder never called on them, he would rather never talk to them again.

The two made their way up the steps of the elder's house, and let them selves in. The elder had a worn look on his face; Genis made his way over and spoke "Elder we received your later what going on it sounded urgent!" The old elf looked at Genis and his wife Presea, turning around he gave them a sign to follow him to the back of his house "A couple of days ago, an old friend come to us, he is still injured but he requested to talk to you, he said it was the utmost importance" the old elf opened a door to revile a bandaged up blue and gray haired man, Genis and Presea recognized him instantly "Yuan!" they rushed over to injured half-elf.

Yuan looked up at the two "Genis, Presea you've both done some growing up it seems; I'm sad to say my being here was not by choice, I come baring bad news," Genis seemed to worry about this, Presea placed a hand over her husband's trembling one, Yuan began to retell his tale

"Two years after Derris-Kharlan drifted away, Kratos died; grief stricken I failed to fulfill his final request, I didn't finish throwing all the cruxis crystal out into space. Derris-Kharlan kept drifting for years, it was about 20 years ago when the planet drifted by here," the half-elf frown and sat up before he continued "An angel by the name a Drake claimed to be Mithos' son, and before I knew it they all revolted and imprisoned me; after that, they soon discovered Sheena was died and Drake began to, and succeed in tricking the summon spirits into forming pacts with him even Origin" Yuan took a look at the couples shocked faces, sighing he continued "He made a new eternal sword! He plans on re-separating the world, and recreating Sylvarent and Tethe'alla!"

Genis gasped "How does he plan on doing that!" Presea spoke as well "It impossible! How could the summon spirits be tricked!"

Yuan's frown deepened "The Summon Spirit have been dormant for a thousand years, there powers were dormant so long that they were willing to listen to the first pact-maker they saw, Drake saw this and used it to his advantage; as for his plans, he already put the spirits in their seals for it to work, he plans on weakening the new great tree by using the seals released by a new chosen!" taking a deep breath "Drake designed the seals to draw out mana directly from the tree, using a new chosen of regeneration to start up the process, awakening the former spirits of Sylvarent, this new chosen will be the unknowing pawn to giving new life to the regeneration legend"

Presea's eyes widened "This Drake wants to re-create a world of chosen sacrifices again!" Genis scratched his head "By awakening the Sylvarent summon spirits it would re-create the mana links that would hold… the new seed after the tree…" Yuan nodded "Yes when the tree withers away it will give birth to a new great mana seed, and using the new sword will separate the world again; while the new chosen becomes the first of the new era in Drake's world regeneration era, his or her soul will be sacrificed, and then another, and another, until Drake fulfills his twisted desire and makes this world into Mithos' lifeless vision" Genis began to shake, Presea placed a comforting hand in him "Yuan…is he using the sword to keep Derris-Kharlan from drifting away" Yuan nodded

Presea frowned "we can't always this to happen! But without Sheena to form new pacts and Lloyd to handle the sword what are we going to do?" Yuan actually smiled "I did some research, I know you didn't keep in contact with their family after Sheena and Lloyd passed on, I found a direct descendent who will be able to form pacts with the spirits; however, you'll have to find someone else to handle the sword" Genis smiled "ok who is this descendant Yuan?" Yuan reached into his vest and pulled out a piece of paper "That will give you all the information you need"

Looking at the paper, Presea turned to Genis "I'm going with you!" Genis shook his head "Presea, think about our child stay here and take care of Jean, please Presea" Presea sighed and looked at the bundle she held, a little baby girl with a mix of her and her father's hair color, "Genis her name is Genis Jr; but fine I'll stay, good luck in Konoha"

* * *

_**Konoha**_

The group had just returned home, Ino dragged Naruto and Kiba to go eat launch at some BBQ place; Kakashi was going to Hokage tower to explain his findings.

Naruto was nibbling on his food, Ino and talking his ear off, Kiba was wolfing down his food "Hey dobe! What are you doing here I thought dead last student only eat ramen?" the group turned to see none other then Sasuke Uchiha, Sakura Haruno, and Shino Aburame. Naruto didn't say anything in his defence, this made Ino mad "Hey Uchiha maybe you haven't heard but Naruto grades were top of the class he beat forehead girl over their and I bet he could kick your emo butt!" Kiba put in his two cents "He is also less of a jerk then you, if you say something about my teammates your saying something about me! I'll take you on!" Naruto held up a hand "how about this we all go to trianing ground seven and just Sasuke and I fight," they all agreed to that "Naruto you'll lose hands down! No way could you have had higher grades then me!" Sakura boasted.

The six genins reached the training ground, Sasuke smirked, Naruto just smiled like always. Ino stood in between "Ok first to be knocked out loses! GO!" stepping back Ino watched as the two boys sized each other up.

Naruto smiled, he figured he might as well show off his angel skills, crossing his hands over his chest, he began to glow, and in a flash of orange light Naruto was now floating with his wings out.

Sasuke blinked and wondered what kind of jutsu the blond idiot used, smirking to himself, he thought it didn't matter what the dobe he would lost in the end. Sasuke charged at his opponent, he threw a punch only to hit air! Turning quickly the Uchiha boy saw the angel boy "forming some wired hand signs, he kept crossing his hand over his chest and mumbling something; Sasuke acting fast moved in and tried to kick the blond, however Naruto finished what his was doing and shouted "ANGEL FEATHERS!" many glowing kunais and lights shaped as feather come at him, cutting him up and knocking him out.

Naruto opened his eyes and saw Sasuke on the ground his teammate Sakura at his side gasping, and tending to his wounds. The blond turned to his teammates who were cheering loudly "Naruto that attack was awesome!" Kiba shouted, Ino agreed "Yeah! Naruto you showed him!" Naruto turned back to Sasuke and floated over to the fallen boy.

Naruto saw the boy was still concise, Sasuke sat up growling "how can I beat him if a idiot is able to beat me!" pushing Sakura away, Sasuke got up and walked away "Sasuke-kun!" Sakura shouted before turning to Naruto and growled "You were just lucky moron next Sasuke is going to kick your ass!" after saying that Sakura follow after Sasuke, Shino walked up to Naruto and held out his hand "you did a good job, maybe you've finally knocked Sasuke off his high horse," Naruto took Shino hand and both made a new but silent friendship with each other.

_**Else where**_

Kakashi was walking down the street of Konoha, he had just gotten done talking with the Hokage; they both came up with a plan, work with the genins on d-rank missions till they came up with something better.

A tap on his shoulder made him turn around, he looked at a silver haired woman "Excuse me but are you Hatake Kakashi, Naruto new sensei?" not seeing the harm in telling this woman anything he answered "yes that would be me who are…." Before he was finished the woman kicked and punched him in the face "What kind of teacher shows up late, and read such inappropriate material in front children?" she pulled Kakashi to his feat before throwing him into a barrel of chicken fat, it happened so suddenly, so fast Kakashi didn't have time to react. Pulling himself out of the chicken fat he looked at the woman with new found admiration and respect; he also thought she was kind of pretty "Who are you?" the woman glared "My name Is Professor Raine Sage, if I find your late in meeting your students again you'll have to deal with me!" Raine turned and started to walk away.

Kakashi smiled "Hey Ms. Raine" Raine stopped and turned "Yes?" Kakashi scratched the back of his head "Want to go grab a coffee with me?" Raine sigh "no thanks I'm meeting with Iruka-san, beside you'd probably be late to meet me you need a shower you smell like a giant chicken" with that said Raine continued to walk away; poor Kakashi sighed "Better go home and shower…isn't Raine the name of Naruto aunt?" the silver haired ninja smiled even wider "I still have a shot"

* * *

_**Hokage's office**_

Sarutobi sat at his desk read reports from other countries; Hidden Thunder, Hidden Stone, and Hidden Sound had been attacked, by a group know as Desiens. They were coming close to Konoha; rumor had that in the last minute Sound made a treaty with the Desiens, even the Akatsuki had disappeared!

Getting up he made his way to the window and looked out "What am I going to do? I can't send Naruto out; I already allowed his life to be tormented, but to believe this legend and trust the fate of this world on a child? I just don't think I can do it…" the old man sighed he was at a lost, turning back to his desk he began to write an order to keep a look out for any signs of invasions.

"Is this the best I can do?"

* * *

_**With Naruto**_

Kiba and Ino looked at Naruto before Kiba spoke "So Naruto where do you think the next seal is?" Naruto looked up from the book he was reading, "Well Gabriel said it was across the ocean…so that must mean somewhere in Wave country!" The blond boy stood up "Yeah! Oh? How am I going to get to wave?" Ino slapped Naruto on the head "How are we going to get their, you mean!" all three genin sat down and brained stormed.

They sat for hours, day was turning to night, Ino had brought ramen, and Naruto only nibbled on it, "Hey Naruto something wrong? Normally you could give Choji and run for his money? Are you still feeling ill?" Kiba asked the other male of the group as he took a big bit of the ramen Ino had gotten "Yeah Naruto, Ramen is your favorite food right?" Naruto nodded "yeah I'm just not really hungry right now, I'm alright really!" Ino looked at Naruto with concern.

Kiba let out a sudden yell "I got it!" Ino sighed "What your tail? Or flees?" Kiba growled "no pig-girl! Naruto my family is going to wave for a ninken competition! In three week! It will be awhile, but we can train in the mean time! So that when I bring you guys with me on our trip we'll be strong enough to take on the seal guardian!" Naruto and Ino clapped "Kiba that's brilliant!" Ino said "it is but is your family going to let us?" Naruto asked skeptically, Kiba smirked "My mom and dad already said I could bring my teammates with me so we could have team bonding time," the three genins gave them selves a pat on the back and made plans.

* * *

_**To be continued?**_

**__**

Koharu: Please read and review!

Who do you think is the new summoner?

Do you like this fic to keep reading it?

Will you review?

Sorry Kakashi fan, I love him and I'm a big fan too but I had to have Raine bash him around a little.

Does anyone know the angel spell incantation?

Poll

Who would Raine be better off with?

Iruka:

Kakashi:

I like Sasuke, but he bugs me! So I bashed him! He'll get even later...

Oro will make an appearance soon!


	4. Chapter 4: Summoner Where art thou?

Koharu: I must say this fic has gotten pretty good response to readers and I'll keep on writing!

Poll so far!

Kakashi: 3

Iruka: 2

Kakashi is in the lead for Raine! Keep on voting, who know who will win in the end!

Chapter recap: Ok last time we learned some big bad plot you want to know what it is then read the last chapter!

* * *

**Chapter 4**

**Summoner where art thou?**

**The Water Seal**

Naruto, Kiba, and Ino spent the next three weeks doing nothing but D-rank mission, as well as doing some light training. They weeded gardens, carried groceries to little old folks, cleaned up the park, and the worst of them all was chasing around a runaway cat! Kiba was currently growling "If I even see another cat, I'll take my kunai and slice it open!" Ino and Naruto simultaneously yelled at the dog boy "NO YOU WON'T!" Kiba back down at the double onslaught by the two; Naruto glared at Kiba "Just because you don't like cats, doesn't mean the rest of us don't! I love cats" Ino added her two cents in "Me too! There so cute!"

Kiba let out a nerves chuckle "Just kidding! Anyway, are you guys all packed we leave this afternoon for Wave Country, and hopefully the next seal thingy" Naruto nodded "I just hope we're strong enough to handle this" Ino smiled "You've got to be kidding me! Of course we strong enough we'll totally kick seal guardian ass!" the blond girl cheered; her teammates smiled, laughing Naruto agreed with his fellow blond "Yeah what was I thinking that seal guardian won't know what hit him!" Kiba punched the air with his hand and practically shouted "Akamaru and I will tear'em to ribbons!" the tiny puppy barked in agreement with its master.

_**Else Where**_

Iruka smiled, he had just finished talking to Raine, he couldn't be happier; to him Raine was probably the only woman in the village more interested in the welfare of others then even the great Hokage, her very spirit was beautiful, her intellect was stunning!

The chunin frowned a little; someone else had noticed Ms. Raine, a Jonin by the name of Kakashi Hatake. This particular jonin was very well known as the perfect lady's man, women wanted him, and men wanted to be him. He had everything a girl could want strength, mystery, danger, and an air of desire, Iruka felt all of his hope of Raine falling for him slips away with every thought of how much better Kakashi was then him. The poor Academy teacher sat down and began to grade papers thinking about the first time he laid eyes on Raine and blushed.

_**Flashback**_

_Iruka was watching all the students walk away with their parents; looking toward the swing he saw little Naruto sitting their, the young blond was swinging back and forth a small sad frown on his normally happy face._

_Iruka felt a tug at his heart, and made his way over to the boy "Hey Naruto!" The blond fox boy looked up at Iruka and smiled "Iruka-Sensei!" the boy jumped off the swing and hugged the chunin, something he'd always do when no one was looking "Naruto want to go get ramen?" to his surprise the child shook his head no "I promised Ms. Raine I'd stay here, I'm being picked up today! Someone's coming for me!" The boy's smile seemed to get even wider._

_Iruka felt himself go into panic mode, he had not heard of anyone named Raine before! Thoughts of someone stranger leading poor Naruto on, giving him hope, then breaking him horribly, ran through his head. Look back at the child before him, he smiled "I'll wait with you Naruto; I'd like to meet this Ms. Raine" Naruto nodded happily._

_The brown haired chunin didn't know how long he had actually been waiting, it was getting dark and Iruka was beginning to worry about Naruto; the blond had been talking about how nice this 'Ms. Raine' was, and Iruka was doing his best to listen._

_A sudden yell from behind got Iruka's attention, turning around he saw a women carrying a tone of scrolls and other various items in her hands; Naruto ran toward this woman "Ms. Raine!" The boy hugged the woman causing her to drop some of the things she carried; Iruka could now see her face, the pale skin, the soft brown eyes, and her silver hair._

_The Chunin got up and made his way over to her, he heard her say to Naruto something that greatly surprised him "Naruto, I told you, don't call me Ms. Raine, I'm your guardian you can call me mom, mother, sister, or even Aunt we are family now" the blond looked very sheepishly now "I don't know if I can, calling you mom doesn't feel right, Ms. Raine is too pretty to be a mommy!" Iruka chuckled when he heard Raine give an exasperated sigh "Then at least call me Aunt Raine until you feel ready to call me mom or something" Iruka finally spoke up startling both of them "or is she too pretty to be an Aunt as well Naruto" both the blond and silver haired woman turned toward Iruka. Naruto smiled "Ok I'll call Ms. Raine, Aunt Raine!" grabbing the woman hand he dragged her over to his favorite teacher "Iruka-sensei this is my new Aunt Raine! New Aunt Raine this is my favorite sensei Iruka-sensei!" Blushing the chunin held out his hand "Nice to meet you Ms. Raine," the silver haired woman smiled and took Iruka hand and shook it "Nice to meet you as well Mr. Iruka"_

_**End of Flashback**_

**__**

**__**

After that he had helped picked up the scrolls and they began talking about so many things that it all blurred together. Iruka had begun to develop feeling for the silver haired woman; he felt that there was no way to impress her now that Kakashi was after her, putting his head on the desk he sighed

_**Hokage Mountain**_

Naruto looked down upon Konoha; he hadn't told Raine what was happening, and he hadn't told his teammate what was currently happening to him. Turning he looked at the hole he had dug, it was full of unopened ramen cups, each one Raine, or Ino had given him "What's happening to me?" ever since he had open the seal, the hadn't felt hungry and every time he did it didn't have any taste, he couldn't even hold food down "Gabriel said that the trials of becoming an angel we not without pain…I guess this is what it means huh…I'm ok with it I know I'm doing good!" He turned back toward the village "I promise, I'll wake the goddess and regenerate the world and every one will be happy and then…when it's over people will not see me as a demon but as an angel"

"Talking to yourself is a sure sign of insanity" a voice from behind spoke out to him, Naruto turned and saw the last person he wanted to see; Sasuke Uchiha, the pale boy looked at the blond "so what all this about becoming an angel?" the Uchiha boy asked; Naruto decided to lie, it was better the Uchiha boy know nothing "Angel? O that thing it's nothing just an RPG game Ino, Kiba and I came up with to pass time while doing those horrible d-rank missions! You see my character is under going a trial to become an angel and save the world! I was just making up my own story to put on the internet," the blond smiled and hoped Sasuke believed him; however upon hearing a soft sneer from the boy he highly doubted it "Forcing you to tell me the truth won't get me anywhere; when you're tired of playing games come to me! I want to fight you again Uzumaki, I want to see how you'll react again, I want to see your usually hand signs again, I could only think about your strength and want to see if I can catch up to you!" the Uchiha boy walked off leaving Naruto very surprised.

_**Yamanaka Residence**_

Ino was practicing her kunai techniques; she frowned, thinking back when she and the others fought the seal guardian, she remembered how her close combat skills lacked everything; Ino felt she needed something to give her an edge.

Sighing she trudged into her house, sure Ino had her father mind techniques, but it wasn't enough, she wanted to be able to do something other then take over someone's mind. Ino plopped on a chair and continued to think of her predicament; a tap on the shoulder made her turn around, she smiled at the person "hi mom!" Ino's mother smiled back "Honey you seem to be thinking awfully hard about something what wrong dear?" Ino turned and looked at the wall "Mom, I just begun to feel that my father's mind jutsu aren't enough! I feel I need something else but I just don't know…Mom can you help me?"

Ms. Yamanaka smile seemed to get wider "Well there are always the techniques from my side of the family…Ino honey wait here it time a give you a gift…" Ms. Yamanaka walked off. Ino's eyes followed in curiosity wondering what her mother was up to "Maybe she got me a new outfit? Hmm I think I should get Naruto a new outfit…he'd look so cool in something red! Or maybe something blue to bring out his eyes! Or maybe something white he is becoming an angel after all" as Ino began to think of what kind of new outfit to get Naruto, Ms. Yamanaka walked back into the room holding a medium sized box "Ino-chan" he mother called out braking Ino from her thoughts and looked once more to her mother.

Ino watched as her mother placed the box on her lap and saw the excited look in her eyes; Ino placed both hands on the box lid and removed it, upon looking at the contents of the box Ino's eyes widened to the size of saucer, taking a shaking hand Ino reached in and pulled out a Katana, an ANBU Katana "Mom?" Ino gasped. The young girl heard her mother chuckle "Before you were born my side of the family were trained in the way of the sword, and every member eventually become an ANBU. I however, retired after I married your father, this sword was my first and only ANBU sword and now I want you to have it" Ino smiled and hugged her mother.

The two spent the next few hours training.

_**Inuzuki Residents**_

**__**

Akamaru was not happy, he hated ninken show, he hated it because it meant bath time! The puppy growled as Kiba poured warm water over his head; his idiot master was grinning from ear to ear, Akamaru couldn't understand why his master loved to take baths so much they made him smell weird, and worst of all he uses that smelly stuff his sister often uses to make him smell like different flowers! Today his master smelled like sweet pea and mango, Akamaru growled before jumping out of the tube and making a mad dash for ever where that as safe from the bath tube "AKAMARU DON'T YOU WANT TO WIN THE BEST IN SHOW? GET BACK HERE!"

Kiba began to chase the puppy around the house, much the family's displeasure; Tsume sighed "Good thing we glued all the breakable down…" a crash was heard "guess we forgot something…again…KIBA AND AKAMARU IF YOU WANT TO LEAVE WITH US AND TAKE YOUR FRIENDS THEN STOP RUNNING AROUND THE HOUSE!" both boy and dog immediately stopped and hung there head low "yes mama" Tsume smiled and patted both of them on the head "That's my good boys now go get Akamaru's stuff together we're heading for the gates soon" the two walked away in silence.

_**Gates of Konoha**_

**__**

Ino and Naruto where the first two at the gates, Naruto noticed the katana now strapped to Ino's side "Hey Ino-chan! Looks like you got a new weapon! WOW that's an ANBU sword!" Ino explained about her mother, Naruto smiled "That so cool! What till you hear what happened to me," the blonde boy told in of his Uchiha run-in.

Ino gasped "what's wrong Ino?" Naruto asked frantically, the girl began to laugh "Oh my god it sounds like a shounen-ai story" Ino mimicked Sasuke voice adding a tender touch to it "Naruto…I want to fight you again" giggling she mimicked Naruto voice "Oh Sasuke why? Why me I'm just a simple genin?" Mimicking Sasuke again she answered herself "Because all I can think about is how your body moves," Naruto had a look of degust and was blushing pink as Ino rolled on the ground laughing "wait till he sees you as an angel then you'll have to beat him off with a stick!" Naruto was growling "When I become an angel I'll fly away before he's even an inch close to me" Ino kept laughing about Sasuke's sexual preferences and how poor Naruto will forever have a fanboy he'll never get ride off.

Naruto growled again "Knock it off Ino!" the boy took a step toward the laughing girl, Ino started to run off, Naruto gave chase; theydidn't run far, Ino was laughing so hard she tripped before she made it even three steps away, Naruto reacted fast and caught Ino spinning her around, so she fell on top of him; however there head collided.

Ino had expected cold ground, instead she was on something warm, a little hard but somehow soft at the same time, and two arms wrapped around her waist; what she found the most pleasant was the warm sensation on her lips, she felt like she was melting into them, heat enveloped her body.

Naruto was shocked that Ino hadn't moved and hit yet, he felt stiff as a board, he just wanted to melt from the sweetness of Ino lips, but thought better of it and pulled away, almost whimpering from the lost. Naruto looked into Ino's blue eyes "um Ino-chan I um…" a loud screech brought the two back to reality

The two scrambled away and stood apart looking rather sheepish and turned to see the screamer, was none other then Sakura. The pink haired girl stuttered "Ino…you and Naruto…o...oh my Kami…wait till I tell Sasuke-kun! YAY I win at last! Ino-pig you must be desperate to even consider a loser like Naruto but that all the better for me and Sasuke-kun!" the pink haired wonder ran off to spread the news of the 'new couple'.

Naruto turned to Ino, "Ino I'm sorry! I only meant to prevent you from fall!" Ino sighed "It's ok Naruto I'll beat the crap out of Sakura later; thanks anyway for trying to help, I appreciate your concern" Naruto let out a sigh of relief.

"Hey guys!" Kiba along with his mother Tsume come running toward them; Kiba stopped in front of the two "hey congratulations on becoming a couple I just heard the news from Shino, you two make a cute couple!" Kiba chuckled "Also only my mom is going the rest of my family staying here!" the two blonds sighed at there doggy companion.

After much arguing, the group began to depart; unaware of the silver haired stranger walking passed them into Konoha.

* * *

_**Sage Residence**_

**__**

Raine was sitting at the kitchen table, she held a picture of Naruto as a child in her hand, and her heart was jumping for joy, a smile graced her delicate face; an hour ago Naruto said something that made her think of how Dirk felt when he had adopted Lloyd.

_**Flashback one hour ago**_

**__**

_Raine was cleaning up the place, a worried look was worn on her face as she recalled what Iruka-san had told her during their lunch and they rang in her head **"A group called the Desiens have started attacking the other ninja villages"** he had said something else, but probably not all that important. _

_The sound of the front door opening made Raine turn and smile at Naruto; the blond boy smiled back, then frown "Aunt Raine…there something I want to tell you," Raine began to worry when she saw his smile fall, million of possibilities began to run wild in her mind. Turning around she now faced him "What wrong Naruto? You can tell me anything I'll always be here to support you" the half-elf smiled gently hoping to make the boy feel less tense; Naruto totally surprised her, he burst into tears and run over to her and hugged her tightly "Aunt Raine, you've been so wonderful to me, you took me in, taught me things, and loved me as family, thank you…Mom" Raine hugged the child back "Naruto, I wouldn't change a thing about what I've done for you, I'm proud of you, you're my son" Naruto pulled away and wiped the tears from his eyes and smiled again "T…that's all I wanted to say to you Mom" Raine smiled, she was happy he called her mom, she knew he was hiding something but let it pass think it was early teenage hormones or something he was twelve year after all._

_**End Flashback**_

**__**

Putting the picture down, Raine got up and made her way toward the door to leave.

_**Streets of Konoha**_

**__**

Genis looked at the name on the sheet of paper he held, he had asked several people where he could find this person, and after some time someone had been nice enough to show him the way.

He made his way through the streets swerving left and right to avoid the other people. Genis looked ahead of him and saw his destination, a very large building, sighing finding the summoner wasn't going to be easy.

* * *

_**Several Days later in Wave**_

**__**

Naruto and Ino shouted at the same time "We're finally here!" Kiba looked around and frowned, this part of wave was quite poor, he felt sorry for them.

Tsume had taken Akamaru and her own dog and went to the show.

The three genins began to wonder around and asked the natives questions; asking about any ruins, or anything strange, Naruto noticed a library his two teammates grudgingly agreed to follow him in.

Inside the library the three began a huge search for anything that could be informative to them.

"Hey what are you kids doing? I thought youngsters hated reading now days?" the three genins jumped in surprise at the new voice and turned to see a red haired man standing in front of their book section; Naruto scanned this new comer, the red haired man had sparkling blue eyes, and was a wearing a pink vest with a long split tail in the back, a black sleeveless undershirt, baggy white paints, black and pink elbow length gloves, a strange red charm on his chest, a sword at his side, and a white headband on his forehead.

Ino was practically swooning over this mysterious red head, Kiba frowned for some reason he didn't like this guy, Naruto spoke "We're looking for some information sir on some old ruins to complete a mission" the red head turned and looked at Naruto.

The redhead stared at Naruto for a moment with an almost piercing gaze "There mighty be something I know, what kind of mission are you kiddies on anyway?" holding his gaze Naruto lied through his teeth "We have to refine our information gathering skills and tracking skills, our jonin sensei told us to track him down in wave country and he has a love for ancient ruins we figured he'd be their!" the redhead smiled "I'll tell you what I know; however, there's something I want to know kid what are your names?"

Kiba spoke first "I'm Inuzuki Kiba!" Ino popped up in front of the redhead "I'm Yamanaka Ino want to go on a date sometime?" the redhead chuckled "see me in a few years what about you blonde boy?" Naruto sighed "Give me your name and I'll give you mine!" The redhead chuckled "Haven't heard the catch phrase in a long time! Ok I'll talk I'm the great Zelos Wilder and you are?" Naruto sighed something about this guy annoyed him "Sage Uzumaki Naruto" Zelos went quite "Your name is Naruto…that symbol your all from Konoha right…" the three genin nodded "I see well I made a promise now time to tell all! The great Zelos always keeps a promise to his honnies, if you head over southeast you'll hit a old ruin that looks like a pile of rock it use to be a geyser the ruin is built into the mountain thingy" Zelos turned and walked off waving "Well goodbye good luck finding you teacher person!"

The three set out, heading in the direction in which they had been sent; southeast, the further they went the colder it seemed to get, Kiba complained the whole way, Ino kept telling Kiba to shut up, Naruto was trying to keep his anxiety down.

However there trudging was stopped, before them lay a body of water; miles out if you squinted your eyes you could see a tiny island, Naruto signed "I guess that's were we have to had…but how are we going to get their?" Ino began to look at their surroundings, Kiba growled "We could water walk...but that's a super high level jonin tech…" Naruto and Ino both looked at Kiba, Naruto hugged the dog boy "Kiba you're a genius!" Ino blinked "care to explain that conclusion?" Naruto removed himself from Kiba and smiled "think about it! Water walking is a chakra control just at a higher level! So all we have to do is learn the first level of chakra control!" Ino sighed and slapped him upside the head "And how do we do that!"

"You know I had a feeling you guys would be trying to find the next seal…I guess I could start showing you chakra control" someone familiar said, turning the three found there sensei standing behind them reading his orange little book. To say the least they were shocked, Naruto broke out of his stupor "Kakashi-sensei what are you doing here?" Smiling Kakashi began to explain his reason for being…

_**Flashback**_

**__**

_Kakashi stood before the third reading his book "Sorry I'm late I was pursuing a lovely young lady for a date, but sadly she refused" the third chuckled "Kakashi do think I'll believe that the current poll is you the top most wanted bachelor around, and according to my daughter-in-law the top Bishōnen in Konoha!" The third grwoled "I swear if I where younger…" mumbling to himself the third spoke once more "Anyway Kakashi I want you to follow Tsume and the three children I think they might only be going, for one of those seals you told me about I leave this in your hand don't let them get hurt" Kakashi nodded and bowed before disappearing in a cloud of smoke_

_**End Flashback**_

**__**

Kakashi smiled again "and that's way I'm here!" the three genins sweated at the redicular sensie, Ino sighed "I really don't think you're the top bishishonen in Konoha, not after meeting Zelos now their was a hotty!" Naruto frowned "Ino do you always base a person off their looks?" Ino looked at Naruto and blinked unsure of how to answer his question.

Kakashi got their attention "hey if you want to learn chakra contral follow me!" the jonin lead his team off to the woods.

* * *

_**Four days later**_

**__**

Kakashi had shown them tree climbing; however, they where not even close to began water walking. Naruto was getting frustratied "Kakashi-sensie how are we going to cross the lake if we can't water walk! The Ninken show finals are tomorrow!" Kakashi looked at his student "Well you could have taken one tour boats that they offer further down the cost…"

Ino, Kiba, and Naruto growled at their sensie and march off toward the shore again to get a boat, to get to the seal, and finally complete their task.

_**Konoha**_

**__**

"That's rediculas! How do you acpect me to belive that! I told you days ago it was impossible and I'm telling you now again and I'm going to tell you for the last time…GET OUT!"

Genis was once again thrown out of the apartment by the person he was sent to talk to, said person didn't believe a word he said, his nose twitched at the horride sent in the air "damn it I hate dogs!" the half-elf walked away defeated for now.

_**Wave Ocean Tours**_

**__**

Ino was angery to say the least; who in there right mind would believe this washtubes where boats! The konochi looked at her friends and sighed they were having have fun and enjoying these redicules floating death traps.

Looking forward she smiled "Hey where near land, that gayser thing!" Naruto and Kiba groaned "Aw man this was fun too!" the two boys frowned, but paddled to the shore regardless. Upon getting to the dock, Ino pactically lept out of the washtub "Land! I'll never step foot in a boat again! Ever again!" the blond girl ran to the higher ground and took in her surrandings "ok I see no ancient ruins…" Naruto came up behind hind Ino and took in the surranding area; unlike Ino however, Naruto spotted what he needed to gain acesss.

The blond boy made his way toward the medium high colume and smiled "Hey guys over here! This is it!" Kiba and Ino where at Naruto side instantly "Ino, Kiba this is an orical stone this is the same thing that I used to enter the first seal" Naruto touched the stone; the far wall of the mountian crumbled, and a brigde of light appered, both Ino's and Kiba's eyes widened "wow! This is it!" Ino was getting excittied, not only would she be able to use her new sword but see what would happen to Naruto. Kiba sighed, he wished Akamaru was here top help, he felt lonesome without his canine friend.

The three made their way up the brigde and into the damp temple, where once again Naruto was faced with a difficalt puzzle in order to get to the gate way to the seal, the diffrece this time was that he had Ino and Kiba to help him. They lit fires, poured water, fought monsters, and finally the water seal! Stepping unto the warp pad the three genins vanised in a blue light and reappered in front of the seal, like last time the seal began to glow, and a different beast appered!

Ino using sword in hand fought up front, Kiba even without Amamaru pulled his wight, Naruto was using his orange wings and kunais to fight, his angel spell finised the beast off "_Holy wings, I beg of thee to reveal thy glory. Angel feathers!"_ the glowing kunais and feathers sliced right through the best as it gave a shrill cry and vanished. Ino and Kiba where huffing and sweating, even if they had tried their hardest it felt all the effort where in vain, they barely scratched the beast!

"_Now Chosen of Mana step forth and give your prays to the goddess Martel"_

Naruto nodded "Yes lord Gabriel" stepping forward, Naruto kneeled before the alter "Oh Martel For the sake of regenerating this world I offer my prays to you" once more in a flash of light the angel of judgment appeared smiling at the young children "You have done well chosen, we of cruxis bless you as you accept the power of angels within you" Naruto let out his wings and floated upward as three colored lights entered into his body.

Gabriel looked at Naruto still smiling "Now Naruto make you way to where the wind guardian sleeps awaken the seal there and become an angel, don't disappoint me" The angel vanished again in a flash of light, Ino growled "you know of an angel he seems like more like an ass!" Kiba nodded in agreement.

The three made their way out of the temple; as soon as they stepped off the bridged Naruto began to wobble, both Ino and Kiba caught him and set him on the ground gently "Kiba it happening again Naruto is sick!" Naruto shook his head "it ok really I'm fine!" Kiba growled "lets camp here"

**_To be Continued?_**

Like it? Hate it? Felt it was rushed? Please review!

Any guesses on who the summoner might be?

Give me input!

I saw another TOS crossover! I'm so happy! I've started a new trend! I hope to see other new crossovers, I'm still looking for a slayers one (Lina Inverse rocks!) and remember to review this fic or I'll sink into a depression of drought!

A new quarter at my College has begun it might be awhile before I put another chapter up sorry to all my readers!

Poll

Who gets Raine?

Kakashi: 3

Iruka: 2

New Poll

Should Haku live this time?

Yes:

No:


	5. Chapter 5: Summoner Iruka!

Notes: I'm so sorry I haven't updated! I've had the worse case of writers block ever! Well anyways I'm back and now I'm putting up the next chapter of "An Angels' Path"

Polls

Iruka: 11

Kakashi: 5

This poll ends now! I'm surprised there weren't a lot of people that wanted Kakashi to win, oh well congratulation Iruka-kun!

Poll 2

Haku lives or dies?

Yes: 5

No: 2

Haku shall live there will be a plot twist with him you'll see!

* * *

_**Chapter 5**_

_**Great Summoner Iruka!**_

_**Konoha The Burning Village** _

The night sky was so clear all the stars could be seen, Naruto looked up in wonder and awe, and he had just recovered from what Kiba now dubbed as "Naruto's Angel Flu" the blond stared into the fire; He had volunteered to take the first shift of night watch, the funny part is, even after several hours Naruto didn't feel tired in the lest bit.

A sudden rustling in the bush caught the boy's attention, turning slowly he pulled out a kunai and made his way slowly toward the bush in question. As Naruto got near it, a shadow lunged at him, letting out a surprised yell Naruto's teammates woke up as Naruto was pinned to the ground by what looked like a dark haired girl "Forgive chosen of Mana I have been order by my master to eliminate you!" Ino and Kiba pulled out their kunais and charged the stranger.

Naruto using his legs kicked the girl off his body and let out his wings; the girl pulled out a kendama and began to toss the ball part into the air and catch in on the pedestal of the kendama, while her free hand began to form hand signs "Fire Ball!" three flaming balls came at the genins, and they barely where able to dodge them, the girl eyes glared at all of them "Crystal ice mirror!" before they knew what was going on the three genin were surrounded by large blocks of ice, Ino stood behind Naruto and Kiba; The girl stepped into the ice and seemed to melt into it. Naruto began to chant "Thy faithful servant asketh for thy blessing. Honor us with the splendor of thy song, Holy song!" as Naruto finished light radiated from him and covered his teammates in an aura of protection. Needles of ice flew at them from all side as images of the girl appeared all at once, the protection spell barely holding, needles stuck out of their skin.

Naruto eyes looked at his teammates; he cursed under his breath "Damn it! Where the hell is Kakashi-sensei we could have used his help by now!" Standing up even with all the needles Naruto had to save Kiba and Ino! Putting his hands forward he concentrated on the task at hand; instantly a blue magic circle appeared under his feet "_Courage, Hope, Love creature of infinite heart I summon you VERIUS"_ in a dazzling ray of lights the fox once more appeared before Naruto "Verius help me save my friends!" the fox seemed to smile before waving it's nine tails around and charging straight into the ice mirrors, it body burning red hot as it melted the ice on impact.

When the ice mirror broke and melted the girl was sent flying a foot or two backwards, she stayed on her feet and held the Kendama up once more and started to toss the ball up in the air and catch it on the point, the ozara, the chuzara, and then the kozara in rapid fast movements wind seemed to spin around it "Air Blade!" the girl shouted the wind shot at them from the kendama slicing the air itself, Ino used her blade to block and slice threw the spell, Kiba then threw five Kunais at the girl and Naruto began to call upon his angel spell "Holy wings, I beg of thee to reveal thy glory. Angel feathers!" 20 silver flashes flew by the genin, turning around they saw there sensei, he had thrown 20 or so kunais to accompany Kiba's own. The combined effort of the team brought the girl to her knees; he long obsidian colored hair falling about her elegant face, her eyes shut in pain, her clothes rumpled from the battle, she looked up "I'll…get you next time chosen of mana!" she disappeared in a cloud of smoke.

The group took a moment to catch their breath and tend to each others injuries; Naruto looked toward his sensei "Hey Kakashi-sensei where did you go? How come you weren't with us at the seal?" Kakashi just smiled and replied "I had something to do, anyway I felt you would be able to handle it" the team seemed to brighten up after hearing this "and I told Kiba's mother what was going on…" the kid's eyes widen in shock Ino practically screamed "Why!" the jonin scratched the back of his head "well Ms. Inuzuki is pretty scary when she's threatening someone and I was on the receiving end" Kiba nodded his head in agreement "so my mom knows everything, Naruto becoming an Angel, the seals, and the whole legend thingy" Kakashi nodded, the three genins sighed, Naruto glumly spoke up "This is going to be very difficult"

When they met up with Tsume Inuzuki, who looked ready to kill at the moment, there first thought was to flee; however, what happened next took them by surprise as the head of the Inuzuki clan hugged her son and then his teammates "I'm glade you kids are ok! Kakashi-san told me everything, Kiba when we get home your upping your training! If you plain on help Naruto save the world or whatever that means you representing the whole Inuzuki clan and I'll be damned if you embarrasses us!" Kiba hung his head "yes mama…" the older Inuzuki turned to Ino and Naruto "And you two better keep an eye on him!" the two blonds simply nodded with that they began the journey home.

* * *

_**Konoha**_

**__**

Flames everywhere, smoke rose to the sky, people scrambling to get away, and ninja falling in the line of duty, Iruka was ordered to take his young academy students and run, the young teacher made sure all his charges were right where he could see them. His eyes counting every four to five minutes the heads that was supposed to be there. Iruka led the students to the forest area, and breathed in, wiping sweat from his forehead the chunin let his mind re-call what happened only four hours ago.

_**FLASH BACK**_

_Iruka was giving a lecture about chakra control and chakra depravation when the alarm rang, and a jonin ran into the class room, the jonin told Iruka that the village was under attack by the Desiens and that he was to evacuate the students to the forest area of Konoha._

_After the jonin left it got ugly, really ugly the younger children seemed to panic the chunin calmed them down as best as he could._

_When he did calm them he began to lead them out the back door, that when the children saw the horror of what was happening, the Desiens wore strange outfits and used strange jutsus that didn't use hand seal the ninjas of Konoha where having a hard if not difficult time with the invaders. Iruka ushered the children in a hurry, the chunin wanted to hurry and get them to safety and them go and help other civilians get away._

_Iruka led the children for what felt to him an eternity, his mind kept wondering to thoughts of Raine…was she ok? Did she get away? He wanted to turn back for her so badly; however, he made his resolve he vowed he would protect these kids first and if… no when he found Rain he was going to keep her safe and tell her everything that was in his heart._

_**END OF FLASH BACK**_

**__**

Iruka smiled as he saw there destination a few meters ahead, a small stronghold in case of enemy attacks. The stronghold was a medium sized cabin, but you really had to know where to look to actually find it. He led the children in and stood in front of the cabin to protect all of his charges.

_**Else where**_

Raine for the first time in many years brought out her old healers staff, and was helping Konoha's injured and escaping people, a small part of her mind was hoping this was all a horrible nightmare, that the Desiens weren't really hear, that her little brother Genis was really with his wife Presea and not here guarding her rear, that the story Genis told her about the new movement was his idea of a sick joke, and that he had not told her Iruka-san was Sheena's descendant.

No matter how many times she wanted to convince herself of this the image in front of her told different; Konoha was begin burned, it was just like had happened in Iselia, Luin and so many other cities. Turning her head she looked to her brother "Genis what are you doing about the new chosen?" Genis grimly looked at her and spoke sadly "I sent my adopted daughter to…take care of whom ever it maybe" Raine's eyes widened "You adopted a child, and now sent her to kill someone!" Genis frowned "Yeah, I was able to teach her magic, her names Haku by the way! I heard you adopted as well is that true?" Rain smiled "Yes a little boy named Naruto," sending a fireball toward one of the solders Genis spoke once more "after this is over will defiantly have to have a family reunion! Make sure to invite your boyfriend Iruka-kun ha-ha! OW!" Raine promptly slapped her little brother up side the head.

The battled raged on for hours; in the end, there was no true victor, Konoha was destroyed, many citizens and Ninja were captured and taken away, and the survivors cried at the sight of their once beautiful village now fallen. The 3rd Hokage stood before his people a grim expression on his face "My fellow Konoha citizens, today was truly a grim day for our beloved Konoha; however, we will rebuild, we will not show the other counties, and we will save our fellow kinsmen from these invaders. Also to show Konoha's strength the Chunin exams will continue as planed, but due too the circumstances I've decided all the genin teams will enter this years exam, jonins prepare your students well!" this speech seemed to brighten the people up for new hope.

* * *

Iruka led his charges back top the village where happy family members cried tears of joy to be reunited. Iruka himself was looking a particular person; a flash of silver hair caught his attention, feeling his heart beat fast he made his way swiftly towards his target.

In Konoha there was an old about men, it's said that after a great battle it the time when men feel the great desire to seek out a wife. The chunin found Raine taking care of an injured jonin; run toward her he tapped Raine on her shoulder.

The silver haired woman looked up and faced Iruka and smiled; the young man was special to her, Iruka was the only man with enough compassion and intelligence in this whole village to make her stay instead of leave with Naruto in tow.

The young brunette suddenly wrapped his arms around Raine's slander form and hugged her tightly, "Raine…I was so worried about you," his voice was filled with a gentle tenderness. Raine melted into the warm embrace of the man who now held her, his scent got caught in her nose, the warm musky smell that reminded Raine of the forest "I'm glade you alright as well, I heard…you were ordered to take the academy students and hide…" Iruka interrupted her "They where frightened at the time, but everyone made it safely…Raine…I had thoughts of you the whole time…Raine I want to be more then friends I love you," the half-elf pulled away from the young man warmth, she stared at him wide eyed and shocked, Raine opened her mouth to speak to say anything.

Iruka spoke first "Raine you don't have to say anything, even if you don't feel the same I had to tell you how I felt, I know Kakashi-sensei also likes Raine-chan and considering his everything an intelligent, kind, and wonderful woman like yourself would want I know I don't have a change but to let you go with out a fight I won't stand for it," with a crestfallen face Iruka moved away from Raine to file a report.

To be continued!

* * *

Next up the chunin exams!

Haku's return!

Raine still doesn't know the truth about Naruto!

Genis is sent a latter from Presea and is forced to leave and Raine follows…foreknow

Zelos and Jiraiya fight to train Naruto!

Sorry about not updating I had a major case of Writers Block but now I'm all better! Genis adopted Haku! This mean Haku and Naruto are cousins!

Please review! or i'll cry and never update again! looking for a beta-reader **please contect me via email subject tilte "BETA READER"**


	6. Chapter 6: A Filler chapter

Notes: hey ya'll I'm back with a new chapter!

Summery so far….Naruto and co. were attacked by Haku who is this fic is able to use magic; Konoha was attacked by the Designs. Raine now knows what going on but doesn't know Naruto is the new chosen of mana. Iruka confessed his deep seeded feeling for Raine but didn't stay around to hear her answer.

Also there was one question about Various

The reason why Naruto is able to summon him is because the fox is inside of him.

* * *

Key 

"Yo" talking

"_Yo" thinking_

_Anything in italics without "Yo" is something written _

* * *

**Chapter 6**

**A Filler Chapter!**

**Naruto engaged?**

Cells seven with Tsume had just reached the gates of Konoha and were shocked to see the deviation; Kakashi order the children to return home, and asked Tsume to follow him to the Hokage's office to find out what had happened.

* * *

Naruto upon entering his home noticed a note on the end table, walking over he picked it up and began to read its contents…. 

_Dear Naruto,_

_I'm sorry to do this to you; however, important family issues have arisen that must have my immediate attention. I know you're probably a little shocked by what Konoha looks like, but please don't worry too much._

_Love_

_Your Mother (AKA Raine)_

_P.S I asked Iruka-san to watch over you while I'm gone please don't cause the poor man any trouble and when I get home YOUR ROOM BETTER BE CLEAN!_

Naruto placed the latter back down and sighed "Even when everything is destroyed she still thinks about how messy my room is…"

* * *

_**Else Where**_

Kakashi stared solemnly at Sandaime "Kakashi, after the chunin exams…I want to take Naruto and the rest of team seven to fulfill the regeneration ritual…so far everything Naruto told as come true those Desiens have returned from where they were sealed…I hate to put this fate on Naruto…he's already been forced to face great hardships already and now this…Kakashi take care of him" the silver haired jonin could only nod in response before disappearing in a cloud of smoke

A day passed all the genin teams where a little on edge, nerves about what happened and about the Chunin exams…team seven was given the day off from training…

Naruto was walking down the streets of Konoha, behind him was a square shaped rock…Naruto felt himself twitch with annoyance "Konohamaru! You're not fooling anyone!" the blond boy turned to face the rock, which promptly exploded to revile three children. One a boy with a blue scarf, another a girl with a pink shirt, and the final one a boy with glasses, all three shouted "WE'ER THE KONOHAMARU SQUAD!" Naruto felt sweat drip from his face as the children introduced themselves "I'm the leader Konohamaru!" the blue scared boy made unusual pose, the next to speak was the girl "I'm the sexiest Kunoichi in kindergarten Moegi!" the final boy spoke "I'm Udon the smartest kid in school" the last two followed their leader and made silly poses.

Naruto sighed before turning away and walking off; however, the youngsters followed after him "Naruto-ni-chan you promised to play with us!" they shouted. The older blond sighed again "Ok why not…I'm not really that tired anyway so let's play!" Naruto smiled as the children gave a happy yell…

Konohamaru smiled and shouted "Then tag you're it!" with that said the children shattered…and Naruto gave slow chase knowing full well he could out run them any moment. Konohamaru run with joy along with his friends not noticing what was in front of them; an unusual black suited character, the younger boy had slammed into him…

Naruto stopped in his tracks and growled "Hey put him down!" the person in the black suit smirked "I'm sorry but this brat needed to be taught a lesson in respect you can't have kids just running into people without punishment," the blond genin glared at the other boy who now held the Konohamaru by the front of his shirt in the air.

A blond haired girl with four pigtails in her hair walked up behind him "Kankuro just put him down!" Kankuro merely chuckled "Oh Temari I'm just teaching thi…" before he finished his sentence, Naruto and brought his wings out and grabbed Konohamaru and flew a few yards back.

Naruto put Konohamaru down and looked back at the two sand-nins "I went easy on you…now I want you to leave the little kids alone!" Naruto turned to walk away when Temari's voice called for him "Hey wait Angel boy what's your name?" without turning Naruto answer "Sage Uzumaki Naruto…" and he continued to walk away.

Temari was blushing "he so cute…" Kankuro rolled his eyes before speaking "Then you better hope Gaara doesn't fight him" Temari sighed "yeah that's true…I think I found my self a new boyfriend…hmm Sage Uzumaki Naruto…what an interesting fellow when were done here, he WILL be mine," the two looked up into the near by tree and spotted a red head, Temari shouted "Hey Gaara take it easy on the blond boy his mine!" Gaara made no movement to acknowledge her and merely disappeared in a whirl wind of sand.

Naruto continued his walk through the town; however, he felt he was being followed and not by the young Konohamaru squad. The blond genin twitched nervously, turning around he saw no one behind him "Ok…its either my imagination or I suddenly have invisible stalkers…or maybe I just paranoid" after reasoning with himself he turned back toward the direction he was originally heading in only to come face to chest with the tall blond girl from before, Naruto let out a surprised gasp and jumped one step back before laughing "oh man you startled me I should learn to watch my surroundings better!" Temari smiled "I could probably help with that…so Naruto-kun where ya heading?" breathing in calmly Naruto answered "Well I figured with the chunin exams coming up I should get more canceling clothes, bright white clothes kind of screams "here I am!" its also a annoying to try and wash out grass stains, I was going clothes shopping" Naruto happily smiled not noticing the grin on Temari's face "then let me help its the lest I can do to show you not all sand nins are like my teammate, that and I need to make up for his embarrassment to our village" Naruto thought for a moment at the girls logic "well I could use some help…I'm not really good at this shopping thing" as soon as he said that Temari grabbed his arm and proceeded to drag him off to the shopping district.

* * *

_**Sometime later**_

Ino was busy shopping, she had thought for a while about the chunin exams and about Naruto; or rather, she thought about his clothes. The blond haired girl was currently going through racks of clothing in the guys section trying to find a new look for Naruto, in her mind the fair haired boy had to be dressed in black "He'll be like a...um an Angel of darkness wearing all black…only to then awe his enemies with his brilliant orange colored wings…" the girl sighed she had been thinking more and more about her blond teammate then she had before.

As Ino browsed a familiar voice reached her ears "Temari-san I really appreciate your help but I think my mom would kill me if I wore this…" looking up Ino spotted Naruto and he wasn't alone either. Standing next to him was an older looking blond girl with four pigtails in her hair, then turning her sights on Naruto; Ino felt drool coming out of her mouth.

Naruto was no longer wearing his white outfit; instead he wore a black t-shirt that seemed too small for him, the shirt hugged him like a second skin and show off his whole midriff, showing the world Naruto's developing abs, hanging off his hips was a pair of black cargo pants that stopped above his ankles equipped with many pockets for weapons, the pants where held up by a black belt with metal spikes on it, and finally around his neck above his cruxis crystal was a black choker collar that had a silver tag attached to it. The blond boy felt rather naked with his reviling shirt and low cut pants, plus the way Temari was staring at him like he was a piece of meat was making him feel worse "Naruto-kun you look really nice in that outfit, I'm sure your mom won't mind" the smirk on Temari's face only got wider, with sweat dripping down his face Naruto struggled to come up with an excess not to get the outfit "But I can't afford it! It so expanse and I only have enough money to get clothes out of the bargain bin!" he even pointed toward a bin full of discounted clothing for extra measure; sadly, Temari laughed at him "well if I want you to look nice I'll have to pay for that outfit myself ha-ha…after all I want my guy to look nice," hearing this only made Naruto want to run far away from this crazy girl as the pigtailed blond began to drag him to the check outline "what did you mean by 'your guy' if I could be so bold as to ask?" Temari grabbed his shoulders and looked directly into his eyes "I've decided I like you, and what I like I keep got a problem with that?" her eyes narrowed at him dangerously, Naruto felt the hair on the back of his neck stand up in fear as he felt Temari's killer intent sweep over him "No problem at all Temari-chan!" trying to swallow the lump in his throat he let Temari drag him off after paying for three large bags of clothing and the current outfit he had on.

Ino was fuming _"How dare that sand slut tell Naruto what to do! His my bo…teammate! Grrr Naruto is just too nice to tell her off! I have to tell Kiba this as teammates will save Naruto from that sand slut together and if he refuses…I'll kill Kiba!" _with that thought in mind Ino finished up her shopping and went to find Kiba and Akamaru.

_**At the Inuzuki Residence**_

Kiba was happy, laying peacefully underneath a large oak tree and staring up at the leaves Kiba come to an understanding "Damn…Shikamaru is right it is cool to sleep under an oak tree…" the dog boy let out a large yawn and stretched out his arms and legs feel a little stiff after having his mother put him through hellish a training regiment all he wanted to do was take a nap.

Closing his eyes he felt waves of calm wash over him and lull him to sleep. The wind was very kind today, the sun was warm, and Ino was screaming about something…Creaking open an eye he looked up at to blond girl "what are you talking about Ino?" the Inuzuki boy listen to the blond girl rant before sighing "Ok first off…tell Naruto congratulation on getting a hot girlfriend and second he probably likes her you never know…any way it's been a long day go home sleep tomorrow is the first of the chunin exams and we have to be ready now go away" Akamaru barked in agreement and both watched as Ino huffed and walked off.

_**Naruto's apartment**_

Naruto put down his bags and looked over at Temari was looking around at all his book "Hey Naruto have you read all of these books?" Naruto smiled "Yeah…believe it or not my academy teacher thought I was going to end up dropping out of Ninja training and go into the field of archeology! I've always had a love for ancient studies, but I love ninja training even more…" Temari's eyes seemed to soften at Naruto's answer "You're really different from other ninja guys…" the sand Nin moved over toward Naruto and grabbed him by the front of his shirt; she pulled him forward and pressed her lips to his.

Naruto's eyes widened to the size of dinner plates, when Temari pulled away she had on that predatory smile on her lips, leaning forward she whispered into his ears "In Suna we have a tradition when two people kiss they become engaged, after the chunin exams are over you better be ready to become a sand nin because I'm going to drag your ass all the way home with me!" pulling away Temari made her way to the door and left.

Naruto blinked a couple of times; his mind was slowly coming clear and finally when things clicked Naruto passed out.

* * *

To be continued…. 

I couldn't think of what to do for the chunin exams yet I'm going to re-watch that arch first and then find a way to make it my own style. Also I wanted to do a funny filler instead of going straight into things the next chapter will really be rolling! Please remember to review!


	7. Chapter 7: Temari's Clam

Author's Notes: Hey I'm back! And I've brought a new chapter! I hope it's good….

Key

"Yo" talking

"_Yo" thinking_

_Anything in italics without "Yo" is something written _

_Chapter 7:_

_How does an Angel become a Chunin?_

_Temari's clam!_

Naruto awoke to a light shining in his eyes, yawning the young blond sat up and sighed "I can't believe it…TODAYS THE CHUNIN EXAMS!" hopping out of bed Naruto went through his morning ritual of getting ready for the day.

**Yamanaka Residence:**

Ino had been up for hours, she didn't know why but for some reason confusion clouded her head "Why was I so upset about some stupid sand girl hooking up with Naruto? I mean Kiba's right; Naruto deserves some happiness, right? I mean hey first he founds out about out he's the chosen of mana…then finds out why the village hates him so much…and now…I wonder…" looking to the sky Ino frowned, "Naruto is always smiling…but it never seems…real…I want to see Naruto's real smile," a sudden chill ran down the blonds back; Ino shook her head, and wrapped her arms around her body, "Today I swear I'll help my teammates and together we shall become chunin…"

**Inuzuki Residence:**

Kiba walked along the path of his families estate. Akamaru by his side, a lot weighted on the young boy's mind "Hey Akamaru…" the white dog looked up at his master "I can't help but wonder…with that attack from the Desiens… is Naruto going to leave the village to unseal the rest of the mana seals?" Kiba sighed he was worried for the blond haired boy unlike his female teammate. He noticed that Naruto changed, even if it was in a tiny almost unnoticeable way.

"Rrruf! Rrruff," was Akamaru's only response.

"I suppose your right…if he does leave to fulfill that destiny thingy you and I, even Ino will be with him. No way am I going to let him face this alone…maybe once Naruto becomes an angel, he'll return to normal….I hope…"

**Somewhere in the Shadows…**

High upon a throne, sat a figure shrouded in mystery, "Are our people in place?"

Below the throne, another figure kneeling before the other replied "Yes my lord all goes according to plan; we, your servants will make sure the angel process is a success" the two figures faded out as the master's laugh rang out…

**Team Seven**

Team Seven gathered outside of the Academy, Naruto twitched with irritation "Kiba stop laughing at me!" the dog boy was holding side laughing at Naruto's new clothing.

"You look like a man whore! Hahahahahahahaha!"

Ino was blushing "I think he looks nice…" both boys went silent at Ino's comment.

Naruto blinked "Really Ino-chan…?"

Ino smiled and nodded "yeah," Naruto blushed; Kiba then cleared his throat.

"Anyways…why are you wearing those clothes?"

Sighing heavily Naruto answered "A girl named Temari-san bought them for me and I'm too scared of facing her and not wearing this outfit…" Kiba nodded in complete understanding, Ino twitched with irritation.

"Excuse me! We're wasting time out here lets go and take that exam already!" grabbing the two boys by their shirt collars she dragged them in…

Inside the academy everything looked normal; to the normal eye. Ino noticed immediately as did Naruto and Kiba "A genjutsu…" Naruto spoke softly.

"Probably to weed out the weaker teams…" Kiba confirmed

"True; however, we use to go here for lessons so we know where the third floor is; shell we head their?" Ino said smirking proudly as her two companions nodded…

Making their way passed the genjutsu and up the stairs the three genins began to feel their hearts pump with excitement; closer, and closer they walked toward the exam room "HOLD IT!" a voice shouted the three turned and spotted a young boy wearing a green spandex suite and orange leg warmers. He had large round eyes, fuzzy eyebrows and a bowl-hair cut. Team seven felt sweat dripping down their faces "Naruto…I take back what I said earlier about your clothes…his is sooo much worse…" Ino nodded in agreement.

The fuzzy-browed stranger made his way over to team seven "I am Rock Lee" looking over at Naruto "Are you Uzumaki Sage Naruto the one who beat Uchiha Sasuke-san?"

Taking a deep breath, Naruto replied "Yes that would be me, is their something you want Lee-san?"

Lee bowed "I am the strongest genin from last years graduating class and I would like the opportunity to fight against the one who defeated this year's rookie of the year!"

Naruto sighed "Wouldn't it be better not to draw attention to ourselves?"

That answer seemed good enough for Lee "Very well we shall fight another time! Good luck!" he saluted Naruto and went back to his team.

Team seven entered the class room and found themselves meeting up with their old classmates "Ino-pig! You guys are here as well?" Sakura called out to her ex-friend.

Ino growled at the nick-name "Of course we're here, team Seven is the best team out there! Unlike you forehead girl!" the two growled and hissed at each other and looked ready to claw one another's eyes out, when a voice spoke up.

"You're drawing a lot of attention you really should keep quiet" all the rookie nine looked up to see a teen with glasses and silver hair, the teen continued to speak, "You're making so much commotion that the other teams from other countries might get up-set"

Naruto smiled at the silver haired person "Thank you for the warning, name's Naruto and who might you be?"

Smiling the teen introduced himself "I'm Yakushi Kabuto, if I were you I'd be most careful, this exam it extremely dangerous I've taken it several times."

Naruto stared at Kabuto for a moment before saying "Then I'm sure you wouldn't mind telling your fellow Konoha nins a few things then hmmm?"

Kabuto chuckled "after hearing that I'd be more then happy to" the silver haired teen reached into his pouch and pulled out a deck of blank cards "when I put my chakra unto these card information is revealed," turning to Naruto, Kabuto smiled "if you have the name of someone in particular you'd like me to look up I'll find it,"

Sasuke glared "Uzumaki Naruto."

Kabuto looked up at Sasuke smiling, "Oh you want to find someone out about your own comrade?"

Sasuke growled "Just tell me some information on him!"

Sighing, the silver haired teen went through a series of hand signs and placed his hands on the deck and began to shuffle them around. When he pulled one out, Kabuto began to read it out loud "Uzumaki Naruto, jounin sensei Hatake Kakashi, teammates Yamanaka Ino and Inuzuki Kiba. Hmmm Taijutsu is a very weak, Genjustsu is an ok area, but Ninjutsu seems to be his highest area as well as stamina and chakra levels are well above a chunin level…50 d-rank missions, and one a-rank" the raven haired boy growled angrily his fists clutched tightly before he turned and stormed off.

Naruto felt sweat drop off the back of his neck "umm well that could have gone better…anyway there's someone I'd like more knowledge, two someones actually Gaara of the desert and his sister Temari" the blond heard Ino growl about something but shrugged it off as Kabuto flipped through his deck of cards once more before pulling out two new ones. Naruto took the cards in his hand and silently read them to himself "Gaara is quite the mystery…and Temari…I'm even more scared of her, she is one hell of a Ninja with this track record and states" sighing he gave the card back to Kabuto; turning to his teammates, Naruto felt that he was suddenly nearing the end of his life with the way Ino was glaring at him "Ino-chan is something wr…" before he could finish that sentence two slender arms wrapped around him.

"Hello Naru-chan" turning his head slightly he found himself face to…chest with Temari, "I love the fact that your shorter then, it makes it so much easier to cuddle you,"

Naruto's face turned a bright red "Temari-san…we…um I," the poor boy was unable to form coherent sentence.

Kiba stared dumfounded at the hot blond girl fondling Naruto "Damn….Naruto you are one hell of a luck guy!" the Inuzuki's blond teammate only looked at him pleadingly; a sigh passed by his lips, Kiba really didn't understand why Naruto was so scared of Temari.

Ino was fuming "Excuse me but it looks like Naruto doesn't want you!"

The other blond girl looked up at Ino and frowned "well what would a little girl like you know after all I'm Naru-chan fiancée now."

Ino practically exploded "WHEN THE HELL DID THAT HAPPEN!" Temari retold Ino of yesterday's encounter with fate. Ino was a loud girl, but she always kept her head on the level, always thought things through but something snapped inside of her causing the effect of something irrational to happen.

"Well I kissed him first!"

Temari glared at Ino "well then I'll just make sure to kill you when I get the chance," a deadly stillness passed between the two girls…the killer intent was enough to choke a horse

"ALL RIGHT YOU MAGGOTS! THERE'LL BE NO FIGHTING UNLESS THE EXAMINER SAYS OTHERS WISE!" the booming voice broke the tense up as all the genins looked at the loud and quite frankly scary looking new comer. A man in a long black trance coat stood before the genins, his face was cover in scars, smirking the man introduced himself "I'm Morino Ibiki the first of your Chunin examiner or your last one" Ibiki told them the first part of the exam was written and porceded to explane the rules.

One by one the genins were given a number and sat down at there appropriate seat.

Naruto looked at his paper and quietly thought to himself _"No normal genin could anwser these question…hmm" _looking around he began to get an idea of the real picture _"that's becouse this test isn't to test our knowledge but our information gather skills and if I'm right Ino is going to take over my body and read the anwsers from my paper and then probally give them to Kiba…"_ with that thought in his head Naruto began to awser all the questions.

Ino looked toward Naruto and waited for him to put his pencil down, if their was one thing she knew it was that Naruto would have the right anwers. As Naruto put down his pencil Ino quickly formed the hand signs and her body slumped. The rest of the exam proceded without a hitch…until the tenth question…however after a rousing speech from Naruto it turned out ok…

at least til the next examiner come in via crashing through the window a huge banner behind her "Yo I'm your next examiner Mitarashi Anko!" the genin already felt sweat dripping down their backs….

Outside of Konoha

"Well I never thought I'd be back here…oh well man gotta do what a man gotta do and Zelos Wildier is nothing but all man" the red headed man smiled as he looked in the distance his eyes never leaving the sight of Konoha "Collete I'm getting our son back…somehow"

To Be Continued…

I feel like crying…this chapter felt rushed to me…I wanted to get the question part of the exam over with and head over to the forest of death…which will be in the next chapter….Please review

Editor's Note: So this is my first time BETA-reading…Koharu-chan this was an amazing chapter! Not too rushed, can't wait for the next chapter though! I hope I did a good job pre-reading, rarely any mistakes!

Cedit to SilentWind for BETA-reading thanks soo much!


	8. Chapter 8: New Enemy!

Hey Koharu-chan is back and with a shiny new chapter!

Key

"Yo" talking

"_Yo" thinking or flash back_

_Anything in italics without "Yo" is something written _

* * *

**_Chapter 8_**

**_New Enemy The Desian Grand Cardinal!_**

**_Passed the 2nd Test!_**

**__**

Ino sighed, her mind still wheeling from what happened in the Forest of Death…

_Flash Back_

_Team Seven was making their way through the tree branches high above the ground._

"_Hey Ino, Kiba I hear something…I think there might be another team up ahead," Naruto spoke to his two teammates._

_Kiba and Akamaru sniffed the air and frowned about something._

"_There is something weird in the air even Akamaru smells it. Keep your guard up guys, we should try observing them first before attacking to see if they have the scroll we need," Kiba said facing forward._

"_If this team has the scroll we need I can use my family's mind transfer jutsu on carrier so we can avoid a major fight and reach the tower in recoded timing," Ino then suggested. _

_The team nodded in agreement with Ino as they slowed down their pace._

_End of Flash back_

Everything was going fine, they located the team and the scroll they needed. Ino was about to perform her jutsu but then something went wrong…The team they were about to attack was not alone

_Flash Back_

_Ino was going through the hands signs for the mind transfer jutsu when a fire ball was hurled at them from the opposing team!_

_A tall green haired man, with pale skin, orange colored eyes, and wore black battle robes now stood before them laughing alone with his teammates._

"_Hello chosen of mana, I'm Alex one of the four new Desian Grand Cardinals and I have my orders to eliminate you!"_

"_The Desiens! But how do you get in here?" Naruto screamed._

"_You human vermin are incredibly stupid, unlike us superior half-elves. We simple donned on those ridicules metal headband we stole during one of our raids and you pathetic humans fell for it!" Alex arrogantly spoke_

"_Don't mock us! Or our Ninja village for that matter, those forehead protectors are a symbol of loyalty as a fellow ninja to those fallen. I won't let you get away with that!" Kiba shouted with rage._

"_Ruff!" Akamaru barked in agreement with his master._

_End Flash Back_

As Kiba bandaged up his wounded teammates a look of concern was written visible on his face,_ "We weren't expecting them to have that kind of power, it was amazing…if they hadn't shown up I don't think we could have won on our own."_

_Flash Back_

_Team seven fell to their knees their heads facing forward a look of determination shining in there eyes._

"_We won't give up yet!" Ino spoke as she tried to stand once more._

"_Yeah," Naruto said trying to follow her example and stood as well._

"_We've come too far to let assholes like you beat us!" Kiba and Akamaru grunted out._

_"Oh great and mighty shadows hear my cry! Cast these fools into the depths of hell! MIASMA!" a voice cried._

_A void of darkness appeared under the Alex's lackeys and sucked them up into darkness. _

"_So troublesome…"_

_Turning around team seven saw Shikamaru, Choji, and Hinata_

"_Worms! I'll be back!" Alex shouted as a circle of light appeared around him as he disappeared dropping his scroll in the process._

_End Flash Back_

Naruto looked to his teammates and frowned

"Guys…I'm sorry, it's all my fault you're involved in this situation…I'm the chosen on mana and this should only be my problem…I don't want you guys getting hurt because of me…" Naruto said solemnly.

Ino stood from where she was sitting and walked over to Naruto…and slapped him up side the head.

"Baka! We're your teammates and friends! We choose to fight, it was our decision not yours I don't care if you're the chosen whatever! You're only human and no matter how strong you are, every body needs a little help once in a while. Kiba and I are going to help you through this and when you become an angel everyone will acknowledge all the good you've done. Naruto we're not going any where," Ino smiled at the other blond.

"Damn Ino when did you get smart? Well anyways at least we have the scroll we need all we have to do is get to the tower and bam end of 2nd test. Good thing Shikamaru let us keep it…" Kiba said.

Naruto stood up a smile gracing his vulpine features, he turned to Ino and then looked at Kiba and Akamaru, his blue eyes filled with determination.

"Then what are we standing here for lets go!" Naruto shouted.

"Yeah! Hey what a minute Kiba, did you just call me dumb!" Ino glared at the Inuzuki.

Gulping Kiba with Akamaru in tow ran off followed by an enraged Ino and a laughing Naruto…

* * *

**_Else where on the streets of Konoha_**

Haku made her way through Konoha and anger look crossed her face

"Ok, I failed father in my quest to kill the chosen of mana once but not again. Next chance I get I'll kill him for sure!"

Haku reached into her kimono and pulled out a heart shaped pendent with a picture inside of it and smiled at it…

"Father, Mother, and my dear little sister, after all the kindness you shown me, taking me in loving me, teaching me things…all I wish to do is be able to fulfill your one request even if it means staining my hands with blood. I won't fail you again…"

Haku put away her pendent and continued walking…

* * *

_Meanwhile outside the Hokage's office_

"What do you mean I can't see him! Hey let go do you know who the hell I am?" Zelos shouted

Two ANBU guards unceremoniously threw Zelos out the front door.

"Well I see hospitality isn't that big with you people…I guess I'll find my boy some other way…damn, nothing is ever easy," Zelos said as he dusted himself off.

* * *

**_Chuunin Tower_**

Team Seven finally made it to the tower and were walking down it hallways, they had opened their scrolls early and summoned Iruka-sensei who explained what was going to happen and congratulated them on a job well done.

"Well all that's left is to wait for the next part…" Kiba said.

The three genins reached the arena area and stared in awe.

Naruto was so busy looking around he failed to notice two slander tanned colors arms wrapping around his body…

"EEEPP!" Naruto squeaked out as his body was hugged tightly from behind.

"Hello again my Naru-chan you look as cute as ever," Temari purred as she leaned in next to his face and gently kissing his cheek.

Naruto faced turned bright red, "Ah, um, Te-Temari-san…"

"Get your hands off my teammate you sand slut!" Ino shouted at the sand nin.

Temari ignored her and nuzzled her face into Naruto's hair "So soft I just want to run my fingers through it."

"Ahh, oh, look the next examiner! Lets listen!" Naruto said in an attempt to draw Temari attention away from him, which sadly didn't work.

"Oh silly Naruto I already know what's happening next, the 3rd part of the exams is a tournament style elimination round. But don't worry, I'll see you in the finals," Temari purred again in Naruto's ear.

To be continued…

Polls

Round one

Ino vs.?

Who should Ino fight against?

Temari

Tenten

Sakura

Hinata

Shino

Kin

Suggestions?

Thanks to my beta Silentwind!


	9. Chapter 9: The Angel boy is mine!

Hey Koharu-chan is back and with a shiny new chapter! Yay The first round!

Key

"Yo" talking

"_Yo" thinking or flash back_

_Anything in italics without "" is something written _

Polls:

Temari: 3

Sakura: 2

Kin: 1

* * *

_**Chapter 9:**_

_**The Angel boy is mine!**_

_**Naruto runs away!**_

****

Pounding hearts, racing minds, and rushing blood went through all the genins present as they waited with anticipation, all eyes on the board watching letters fly by at light speed, not a breath was heard as the letters on the screen become slower and slower till they stopped…

_Ino_

_Vs._

_Temari_

The sand nin smirked as she looked at her equally determined opponent analytically, sizing her up, making at least a thousand different calculations and battle strategies. In Temari**'s** mind this girl was more then an opponent she was an obstacle to both her mission here and her adorable little dragon…she would win no matter what…

"Hey pig girl lets make this fight more interesting!" Temari shouted as she leaped into the arena

Ino growled, if she didn't like this sand slut to begin with she certainly didn't like her anymore now, she was the enemy trying to steal her kind hearted teammate away

Turning to her opponent Ino smiled and jumped into the arena "Alright what did you have in mind sand slut?"

Temari growled "How about we make a bet…if I win…I get Naruto…and you leave him alon**e** period!"

Ino feeling confidant glared at Temari "Alright same for you! When I win you leave Naruto along as well! Also he is just a friend!"

Hyate letting out a cough rolled his eyes at these ridicules girls "ok you know the rules no killing…" raising a hand he brought down with a shout "Fight begin!" he jumped out of the way as the two females began to fight

Turning to her opponent Ino smiled and jumped into the arena "Alright what did you have in mind sand slut?"

Temari growled "How about we make a bet…if I win…I get Naruto…and you leave him alon**e** period!"

Ino feeling confidant glared at Temari "Alright same for you! When I win you leave Naruto along as well!"

Hyate letting out a cough rolled his eyes at these ridicules girls "ok you know the rules no killing…" raising a hand he brought down with a shout "Fight begin!" he jumped out of the way as the two females began to fight

In the upper part were the genins were watching, Naruto felt a headache coming on "Don't I get a say in my own love life? Why do all the scary and over possessive girls come after me?!" Naruto shouted at nobody

"Anou…Naruto-kun…" a tiny voice spoke to him

Naruto looked over next him, saw Hinata, and smiled

"Oh hey Hinata! I didn't see you there" Naruto said not noticing the sad look Hinata had

"Naruto-kun…I…I think t…that…girls like you be…because you…never…give up…your…very special…there are…many reasons" blushing deeply Hinata shuttered in a quite whisper "that other girls like you"

Naruto sighed "I wish a girl like you liked me…but that's not going to happen I mean your so classy and stuff and not to mention smart hehehe!"

Hinata felt like crying at that moment, but instead walked back to her teammates

Temari smirked as Ino took on a defensive position…

"You think you'll last a minute against me! When my fan is fully opened is the time when you lose pig-girl!" Temari shouted

Ino pulled out a kunai and threw it at the sand girl, only to have a heavy gust of wind blow passed her and her own kunai fly by her face and leave a nasty cut on her check.

Temari smiled as she held her fan one single purple dot showing on it "Two more dots till you lose pig-girl!"

Ino growled as she pulled another kunai and charged forward toward Temari. The sand nins smiled never faded as she opened her fan a little to reveal a second purple dot Lifting it above her head she brought it down as another mighty gust of wind blow into Ino sending her flying into the wall…only for her to turning into a puff of smoke reveling a log in her place…

Temari scanned the area looking for the other blond girl; turning quickly Temari waved her fan only to blow away another Ino bunshin as the real Ino came out of nowhere and delivered a kick to the other girl's back.

Ino ducked as Temari tried to send a kick of her own only to get hit by the over sized fan in the stomach.

Temari jumped back a couple of feet in order to hopefully gain a distance advantage.

Ino gasping for air began to form hand signs "Shintenshin no Jutsu!" Ino's body went limp and fell to the floor

Temari froze, she couldn't move and a voice spoke to her…

"This is my family special jutsu! I'm in control now sand slut!" Ino yelled into Temari's mind "Let see how Naruto-kun likes you after this!"

Ino in Temari's body did what most girls would consider a dirty trick, to guys however it was the greatest move ever as Ino made Temari left up her shirt and flash everybody in the audience…

"OH GOD MY EYES!!! MY POOR EYES THEIR SOILED FOREVER!" A very distraught Kankuro cried as hecovered his eyes

Gaara twitched at the sight "For some reason this sight disgust me…"

"I won't give up, I will KILL YOU!!" Temari screamed back as she mentally struggled to regain control of her body back.

"Whoa she really big…congratulations Naruto who got a real babe after you…" Kakashi said

"Kakashi-sensei please…shut-up…"Naruto begged

Temari felt her body move on it own as she raised her hand and her lift up to face the crowd, her eyes incidentally falling on Naruto's face…

"Now prepare for failure sand slut," Ino chuckled as she began to open Temari mouth to admit defeat only to stop…

"I won't give up so easily pig-girl!" Temari opened her mouth shouting as she grabbed her head in her hands

Ino felt herself laugh, "No one has ever broken free of this jutsu, it literally takes control of your mind and body!"

Ino pulled out a kunai from Temari's pouch and proceeded to slice her skin, over and over again…

Temari could only watch from the form the back of her mind as her skin was cut and red blood spilled over her skin…

Ino smirked and dropped the kunai to the ground and raised a hand in the air "I Temari from Suna give up!" she smirked "Release!"

Ino was back in her body as Temari fell to the ground bleeding….

"Winner, Yamanaka Ino!" Hayate called out

Temari growled "I'll be back Pig girl! I will have Naruto!" the blond called out as she was lead away by medic nins.

Naruto groaned "dear goddess Martel! Save me please!!"

Kiba patted Naruto on the shoulder "Well look on the bright side…"

Looking at the Inuzuki boy Naruto questioned "And pray tell what is the bright side?"

"Well um…better you then me!" Kiba smiled as they both looked at the board ready for the next match to start

_Kin_

_Vs._

_Shikamaru_

Naruto watched as Shikamaru outsmarted his opponent "Wow! Shikamaru is like some short of genius! While Kin was detracted by the kunai coming at her she didn't even notice that wall!"

"Winner, Nara Shikamaru!" Hayate called out

_Sasuke_

_Vs._

_Naruto_

The Uchiha member grinned "What luck…I get to fight the dobe," he turned to face Naruto

As both opponents reached their destination the grin on Sasuke's face never left his face; Naruto looked impassive about this fight as he gazed at the other.

"Your going to down Sasuke I won't lose!" Naruto shouted as he summoned his angel wing

"_Hump! Just because he has wings he thinks actually beat me! He couldn't even pull off a descent henge!" _Sasuke thought to himself

The fight began…

"Sasuke! I'm going to show you just how weak I am!" Naruto cried out as he suddenly flew up into the air"Kage bunshin no jutsu!" Three clones appered

Sasuke smirked as she activated his Sharigan "That trick won't work on me!"

However the smirk soon left…All three clones before him were fakes, he could see the real Naruto.

"Hiding dobe?! Well at least you're good at something!" Sasuke sneered as he scanned the area

The ground rumbled…Sasuke's eyes widened…a fist shot up, Sasuke barely dodged.

"Angel Feather!" A cry from behind Sasuke was heard.

The attack managed to hit Sasuke, the ebony haired boy grabbed his now bleeding shoulder…

"You can do it Sasuke-kun! Kick the dobe's butt!" Sakura shouted

Ino glared at the pink haired girl "Naruto! I believe in you! You can beat that pompous jerk!"

Naruto closed his eyes "I'm not the same Naruto you once knew...I have a mission I need to fulfill…I will win!" he opened his eyes and raised a hand to the sky "Oh Holy one, cast thy purifying light upon this corrupt soul. Light of Judgement, Judgement!" Lighting rained down from the seemingly out of nowhere striking Sasuke.

"AAAAHHH!" The Uchiha was sent flying back into the wall…

"Winner…Uzumaki, Naruto" Hayate shouted

Naruto left the arena….

_Neji_

_Vs._

_Hinata_

From the beginning the fight was one sided, Naruto watched his own anger building up with every word coming from Neji's mouth…

"You are destined to lose!" The Hyuuga prodigy shouted

Hinata was bruised, beaten, and cough up blood she tried to stand up "But…I really wanted to change…"

Neji sneered "That's not possible people can't change!"

That was the straw that broke Naruto from his silent "Hinata! I know you can do better! Get up Hinata!"

Te shy girl hearing her crush call out to her gave her that courage to stand a little longer. Sadly it only got worse, as Neji tried to deliver a killing blow, but was thankfully stopped by the mediators.

Naruto jumped into the arena and watch as Hinata was carried away, he bent down and swipped her blood from the stage "I swear…I'll defeat you in the final round!"

_Kiba_

_Vs._

_Zuko_

"Winner! Inuzuki, Kiba"

_Lee_

_Vs._

_Gaara_

"Winner! Gaara!"

_Choji_

_Vs._

_Dosu_

"Winner Dosu!"

_Sakura_

_Vs_

_Akadou_

"Winner Haruno Sakura!"

_Shino_

_Vs._

_Kankuro_

"Winner Aburame Shino"

The preliminaries where finished and the genins now stood before the Hokage as he explained what was to come. Each genin had picked a number was shown who there next opponent was…

Naruto growled at Neji "Looks like I'll be beating your ass very soon Neji…"

Neji smirked "Fate has already decided our match… you will lose"

The Hokage explained how the next month should be spent, the genins listened to every words.

"Ino-pig…I'm not going to lose to you any more!" Sakura stated "Sasuke is mine!"

Ino snorted "Whatever forehead-girl! I won't lose to you!" Ino ignored the Sasuke comment

"So troublesome…I have to fight Kiba" Shikamaru said

Kiba laughed "Oh man this will be easy!"

Everyone left in their own directions for the night, except for one, Naruto headed towards the gates "As long as that crazy Temari is around I don't think I'll be able to train in peace…good thing I talked to the Hokage before leaving…"

That night Naruto left Konoha village to train for the month…

**_Else Where…_**

Zelos smiled as he entered the village, "Hump! This place hasn't changed a bit!" He said to no one in particular as he made his way through th village.

* * *

_To be continued…_

Aw man Zelos just missed his son! Next chapter Naruto meet the Mega Pervert! Please remember to review!


End file.
